


It's like an eternal monday

by Thebrokenheartofatelltaleheart (mothraisnotapokemon)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: so much crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothraisnotapokemon/pseuds/Thebrokenheartofatelltaleheart
Summary: “I was created in a lab darling.” Eames -the clone of Bane- informs John who continues to struggle against the zip ties. “The perfect merger of cloning and robotics, a true masterpiece if I say so myself, darling.” Eames adds on with a wink while he double checks the zip ties securing John. “So no darling, there will be no pulling a fast one on me.” Eames informed him with a wide adoring and indulgent smile, while John glowered in response, “Though I must admit, I find it adorable that you would even think to try.”...





	1. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was created in a lab darling.” Eames informs John who continues to struggle against the zip ties. “The perfect merger of cloning and robotics, a true masterpiece if I say so myself, darling.” Eames adds on with a wink while he double checks the zip ties securing John. “So no darling, there will be no pulling a fast one on me.” Eames informed him with a wide adoring and indulgent smile, while John glowered in response, “Though I must admit, I find it adorable that you would even think to try.”  
> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know I was just searching for my muse and this is what happened.

Given the horrible,-no terrible, life altering- week he had suffered his way through, he deserved something nice. He might even be inclined to make the argument that he was owed, entitled to that something nice. At the moment he was seeking a portion of that payment in coffee. Unlimited premium, expensive top of the line only billionaires buy this brand coffee. 

Which was amazing, but it would have been even better if he had been able to drink this at his apartment. 

Instead he was staying with Batman, not in the nice mansion that Bruce owned, oh no, he was instead in the bat cave. A small apartment in the bat cave, a posh apartment but it was still in the bat cave. With the bats, and one had taken a liking to John. It seemed to fly around him and land close, it was just always there. 

John really missed his apartment. 

Not that John is here willingly, he’s here because of the events of the past week. 

But since he knows Batman’s secret identity and had almost saved him from going into a trap. Johns warning had been ignored because Bruce was an idiot when it came to women. Meaning Batman was going to protect him, especially since in some way the situation was Batman’s fault. 

Not that it matters to Bruce who thinks keeping John here is part intervention and part witness protection. Meaning whenever Bruce decides to start talking to him, it begins with the same theme. 

“You need to make better life choices.” Bruce tells him, again. 

John ignores him because he hopes Bruce will get the hint and drop the subject. Even Alfred had given Bruce a look of disapproval the fourth time this conversation had been brought up. 

“Did you hear me?” Bruce asks. 

John sighs, “It’s not like I do anything to encourage them!” 

Bruce from his spot in front of the large computer screen makes a noise of disbelief, incase John didn’t understand the matching look. John glares, because if anyone should be taking this situation seriously and personally it should be John. 

So Bruce can take his passive aggressive man pain elsewhere, because yes, John does get it, Bane broke Batman’s back. But due to circumstances, Bane has a clone that also wants to break the bats back. Those two important pieces of information keep Bruce from remembering that John is the victim in the situation. 

Which he is in the situation and to say otherwise is victim blaming. 

Which is horrible and uncalled for, thank you very much. 

Because John, had no idea that one day a mad scientist from some secret organization, which Gotham was full of, decided it would be a great idea to not only clone Bane but to add in some cybernetic adjustments. 

And of course because it was Gotham something had gone horribly wrong. 

The clone had not only escaped the faculty but had killed all the personal in the facility, then decided to blow it up. 

John also had no idea that Banes clone was intelligent, dangerous, and somehow British. 

Not that John would say being British was bad, but the kind of British the clone was, was of the horrifying and traumatic British.

Or that the clone had taken to stalking him for a couple of months, because somehow and someway the clone had become obsessed with him. 

That wasn’t the only problem, because it was of course Gotham and this was John’s life were luck clearly forgot it was supposed to give and not take. 

John also wasn’t aware that Bane and his second in command were not only alive but still operating in secret somewhere in Gotham. 

Or that Bane had found out about his clone and was stalking the clone and in turn stalking John. 

John had not been aware of all of that. 

If he had been aware of all of that, he would have transferred to Star City or Metropolis.

But he hadn’t, so he had believed that everything was normal, as normal a life one could have while living in Gotham, but he had been wrong. 

So very, very wrong. 

Because a week ago John had found out, but Bruce, had known about the situation for months.

#### One Week Ago

It was Monday when it all started. Because Mondays seem to want to live up their horrible reputations, so of course it all started on a Monday. 

John’s Monday had been normal, as normal as one could get in Gotham. 

That all changed when John had been changing for bed. 

One moment he had been pulling his undershirt over his head and in the next, he found himself waking up zip tied to some chair in the middle of some abandoned building with a man sitting across from him just staring. No, he wanted to take that word back it had been leering, the man across from him was leering and looking very pleased with himself.

“I was worried for a minute that I had misjudged the dosage, darling.” The man in the most awful dark blue shirt told him, it had prints of penguins drinking from pineapples while wearing sunglasses, and the pants were some off shade of a reddish brown, the man, his leering and fashion choices where making John uncomfortable. 

“Who are you?” John asked, still feeling a little drowsy from whatever he was given. 

“Eames.” The man who was named Eames, answered before continuing, “Don’t fret love, we just have to wait for a bit before I have everything arranged.” 

John blinked, trying to ignore the shirt and focus on other things like the paperwork laid out before him. He noticed the passports, and false IDs, one of each was for him. 

“Arthur.” Eames told him as he leaned in to point at the passport with John’s picture. One that he did not remember having taken, “lovely name don’t you think darling.” 

“Why do you…why do I need all this!?” John asked, as he tried to process and suppresses his panic. He needed to think, to not let whatever this craziness was distract him from figuring out a way to get the fuck away. 

“For our trip darling, we can’t bloody well stay here. Gotham It’s not the proper place for starting our marital life.” John knew his mouth had dropped open as he stared in disbelief, Eames only continued staring at John like his reaction was heartwarming and adorable. “I know it’s a bit of a rush love but afterwards I’ll seduce and woo you properly.”

“What?!” John, who had previously been mentally screaming yelled then screamed when something came crashing through the window. 

Eames didn’t even flinch, “Be back love there’s a pest problem I have to deal with.”

John has never been happier to see Batman arrive. 

Seeing Batman standing like some dark avenging angel among the broken glass, had John swooning a bit. He can’t remember a time when he had ever seen Bruce look so good. Eames probably senses it. 

“Honestly darling, this is another example why Gotham is not the preferred place for our marital bliss, there seems to be an infestation of bats.” John looks away from Batman and back to Eames who smiles and winks at him, “Don’t fret darling, in a moment we will be on our way and I will charm you with my wiles and have my wicked way with you.” 

“He’s Banes clone.” Batman informs John as he sizes his opponent and plans the best course of action. “They both have been following you.” 

John knows his brain stops at the word they, because they means more than one. Meaning they- are Eames, the clone of Bane and the actual Bane have been following him. By sure will power and stubbornness he doesn’t shriek and break down into tears because what the fuck. 

“Don’t worry your pretty little head darling, I won’t let the Bat or Bane have you.” Eames tone is meant to convey some sort of assurance; it doesn’t because Bane is the other who is following him. 

For the next few moments he watches tied to his seat as Batman and Eames fight, and it’s somewhat terrifying. Eames after rolling away to evade a punch from Batman, has the gall to smirk and wink at John. It irritates him that Eames is flirting with him while fighting Batman. John can’t even being to understand how disturbing this is, almost like Eames choice of clothing. Because those penguins drinking from pineapples while wearing sunglasses is all John can focus on during the fight. It feels like hours before Batman is able to drive Eames away and get to John. 

John notices the passports and false identities are gone. 

“Bane.” John demands, “has been following me and his clone, have been following me!?” Batman cuts the zip ties keeping John tied to the chair. “and you didn’t tell me!!”

Batman ignores the accusation and drags the now hysterical John away.

#### Present

“Have you considered avoiding them?” Bruce asks. 

John glares at Bruce, who just stares back judgmentally, like he imagines John just goes out, finds a corner and waits for them to arrive so he can bat his eyes at them and flash them some skin. Which is not true, John is the victim here in all of this. 

“Are you really asking me that question?” John demands.

#### One Week Ago

It was on Wednesday that John then encountered Bane and Barsad. 

He had been happily chasing a member of the redhood gang –who had been gleefully shooting at him at the same time-down some alleyway when in a mist of blood and smoke, the redhood member had fallen down missing part of his head. John had raised his gun in the direction of the shot only to have his own gun shot out of his hand. 

He was uninjured but still, his gun had been shot out of his own hand. Leaving John unarmed before Barsad- now calling himself Deadshot –who was glaring at him from the rooftop. John whose focus was on Barsad failed to realize this might be a distraction. 

“Greetings detective.” Bane greeted from behind him. 

John turned slowly, as he took in the brick house that called itself Bane. 

He turned slowly, to see the monster of a man with his giant arms crossed against his giant chest. John felt like a fragile little flower in Banes presence. John made a mental note that if he survived this he was going to add more weights to his exercise regimen. 

“First your clone, now you.” John snapped before his brain caught up with mouth. 

“Ah, so you have noticed.” Bane replied amused as he gave the detective a quick glance over, obviously pleased at whatever he was seeing. 

John glanced in the direction that his gun was in, but because Deadshot was a dick, his gun was shot again. Moving the gun further away from Johns reach, while it seemed to amuse Banes, it made John realize that he was truly fucked. 

“There is no escaping your fate detective.” Bane moved towards him, giant arms now at his side, if that was to make John believe that he was less of a threat it wasn’t working. “You will be coming with me.” 

“Like I told your clone, no means no.” John snaps, looking at his surroundings for an exit. 

Bane paused mid step just for a small moment, not even a second, it would have been unnoticed if John wasn’t being hyper vigilant. “You have had the misfortune of running into him, I apologize, I had planned to get to you first.” 

“You planned to get to me first.” John repeated backing away while trying to keep himself from getting to close to a wall. The last thing he needed to be was pinned between Bane and a brick wall. 

“I was curious as why my own clone would be fascinated with you; I expected to be disappointed that my clone would choose someone such as yourself.” Bane informed him, “I am grateful that you surprised me, even at this moment you think to escape me.” 

John raised his chin in defiance to Banes claim as he backed away again towards the fire escape of the same building Deadshot was on. He was going to do more than try; he was going to escape and judging from the smallest of movement from Bane, Bane is preparing to capture him. No doubt prepared to grab him before John is even at the staircase of the fire exit. 

“Honestly darling, this is another example why I simply can’t leave you alone.” Eames sighs as he silently makes his way down the fire escape railing John had been making his way towards. Bane looks at Eames then a little higher up, taking in the absence of his second before glancing back to John who is staring at Eames in shock. “Don’t fret darling, I’ll intervene, and for payment you will allow me to have my wicked way with you.” 

“You have come to join us.” Bane states the irritation at being interrupted is not hidden in his voice. 

Eames smiles a patronizing grin before jumping down to face Bane, moving himself to be between Bane and John. 

“You need a lesson you bloody git to stay the hell away from what is mine.” Eames informs Bane. 

John takes this moment to get the hell away; he sees another exit from the alley and runs, climbing over the fence and continues running.

#### Present

Bruce stares at him. “You end up either being cornered by one or trapped by both.” 

John frowns, “They follow me, and Bane has Deadshot who helps Bane follow me! Plus whatever network Eames has developed, to help him in his following of me!!” 

Bruce purses his lips and raises an eyebrow. John drinks his coffee and glares.

#### One Week Ago

By Saturday John has come to the realization that his running away is amusing to both of his stalkers. 

Bane and Eames like to give him the illusion that they aren’t right behind him, or just around some dark corner or lingering in some well lit area the entire time. Because giving John false hope is their favorite thing to do, it’s their Christmas, or foreplay the dark morbid part of his mind adds. 

But that doesn’t mean that John is going to lose the hope that one day, they’ll realize he is way more trouble than either is prepared to handle and leave him alone, hopefully, fingers crossed, knock on wood and everything. 

John climbs (frantically scrambles) up the fire escape to the top of the building, because hopefully someone will be patrolling the city and see someone frantically running across roofs. Because he had just managed to escape Barsad out of sheer luck that the joker was having a feud with the penguin and their goons had been in the right place. Giving him the opportunity to run, as fast and far as he could and hope Batman notices him. 

At least that is his plan until he reaches the top of the roof and takes maybe three calm (runs across the roof) steps, the voice that emerges from the darkness freezes him in his tracks. 

“Darling, I had no idea this was how much you missed me?” Eames happily, almost chirps it. Making this seem like them running into each other is some pleasant and unexpected surprise. It’s not, both know it, “Well Kitten, you found me, now what do you plan to do with me?” the teasing and flirtatious tone makes John bristle, because he is not a kitten nor does he have any form of suggestive plans for Eames. 

Ever. 

John really wants to make that clear. 

There’s a moment of pause as John glares and Eames gloats, when the moment passes John in his most no nonsense tone tells Eames, “You’re under arrest.”, because even with the madness of his now current life, he is still a detective. 

The lecherous smile he receives from his statement is uncalled for, “I always knew you would be kinky, love.”, that statement is also uncalled for. John doesn’t argue with him because he doesn’t want to deal with it. Eames slatterns towards him, hands out looking innocent, it is all an act and John doesn’t buy it. “Well love, I am ready for my punishment at your capable hands.” 

John knows his eye twitches, “hands behind your head and on your knees.” John snaps. 

Eames smirks as he slowly does as he had been commanded. “Well Love, I imagined it would take some time before you were ready for these games and in a public place, your just perfect love.” 

John narrowed his eyes and counted down to thirty as he approached Eames, with one hand he pulled out his issued handcuffs that he had started keeping on his person at all times. Eames was gloating as he watched with glee, maybe when he has the time to look back and think about his actions, he’ll realize that because he knew Eames would never hurt him that he took how dangerous Eames was for granted. But then is not now, and now, as John places one of his hands on Eames with less caution that he would another suspect. 

Looking back he might even realize that this move is one Eames and Bane both favor using against him. John finds himself on his stomach, hands being cuffed behind his back and Eames giggling behind him. 

“Don’t pout darling.”John squirms against the hold, “Really Kitten, you make it seem like I plan to harm you.” Eames attempts to reassures him by leaning in till his mouth is right by John’s ear, as he purrs, “I assure you Kitten, harming you is the farthest thing from my mind.” 

“I don’t want to be in your mind!” John yells struggling against Eames. 

Eames gives an amused chuckle, “Do you know where I want to be love.” Eames presses closer against John, “You’ll want me there too soon.” 

John grinds his teeth as Eames helps him to his feet and places John over his shoulder, giving his ass a squeeze before he carries him away. They are not even halfway across the roof when Eames stops and tenses, not because of Johns squirming or his shouting but because someone else was on the roof with them. John feels a small bit of relief and joy, because maybe just maybe it’s someone who is there to save him and not kidnap him from his kidnapper. 

John needs to rethink his life and maybe move. 

John looks up and there on the highest part of the roof was Batman, John knew he swooned and released a sigh of relief, because Batman meant he was safe. 

“Bane.” Batman stated in a voice that John deemed to be heavenly. 

John knew he was looking at his savior with heart filled eyes which was making Batman a little uncomfortable, and Eames was bristling in silent jealousy laced fury. Eames gripped him just a little bit tighter, almost in warning against doing anything in regards to Batman. 

“Wrong one,” Eames hissed annoyed at being interrupted. “And you’re interrupting a domestic, so carry along before I break you over my knee.” 

Eames and Batman stared at each other before looking at something in the shadows that John could not see. 

“Batman.” The robotic quality of the actual Bane greeted. 

John knew he was close to externally crying, because his luck was horrible. Luck had taken one look at him and deemed it was going to wreck his life. 

“Well if you will excuse us.” Eames stated, walking away with John over his shoulder. 

John heard the metal clang of one of the bat shaped throwing daggers embedding into the roof close to Eames head. 

“You clearly have a death wish, and I would normally be pleased to oblige, but the misses and me have a prior engagement.” Eames stated annoyed.

“The detective, release him.” Batman ordered. 

Eames and Bane both scoffed at the request at the same time, leaving both John and Batman feeling a chill run down their spines. Everyone knew Bane and Eames hated each other, Eames didn’t like being compared to the original and Bane disliked having a clone. 

“This is a personal matter, it does not concern you.” Bane tells Batman as he continues to stare at Eames. 

“Well it concerns me !!” John shouts, noticing Barsad who gives him a look that easily says he blames John for all of this. Bane looks at John, like he’s adorable and Eames gives his thigh a soft pat, as if John is the one who is being unreasonable. 

“John will be leaving with us.” Bane tells Eames. 

“Brought your bodyguard did you, can’t face me on your own?” Eames taunts. 

Barsad aims his gun in their direction; John tenses in Eames hold even as the man moves so John is less of a target.

“Cowardly bastard, aren’t you.” Eames continues. “What next, if you can’t have John no one can? I can assure you, you bloody git, the only one taking him is me.” 

There’s mumbled cursing before some sort of sound has all of them screaming and covering their ears, Eames crouches, and has the presence of mind to try and cover his and Johns ears. Batman walks over, nets Bane and Barsad to the wall and punches Eames in the face before dragging a clinging John away.

#### Present

Bruce looks at him then back at his screen. “It just seems that I spend more time chasing after you, the other villains are noticing.” John bites his lip to stop himself from throwing his cup of coffee at Bruce, who continues, “Villains are turning themselves in, something about Bane cleaning up the city and Eames robbing them blind.” 

“Eames wants to leave Gotham.” John reminds. 

“Maybe this is Banes way of making Gotham safer for you, so you won’t.” Bruce sizes up John, “Have you slept with either of them?” John does throw his spoon at Bruce’s face, the bastard catches it and throws it right back out of reflex, but John thinks that a lie and so does his forehead.


	2. A Date with Bane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its five hours later, when John might admit that this could possibly be his fault. 
> 
> Its seven hours later that John does admit that this is his fault. 
> 
> He shouldn’t have left the bat cave, even if he really didn’t, considering he was still on Wayne property. Still on Wayne’s property and was just running because he had to burn off his excess energy. Though after this he’ll never the Bat cave, he’ll remain in the Bat cave and do push ups and run in place. 
> 
> Because he was still on the property, when something hit him and he had gone down. Which makes him realize that they knew where he was, and either were waiting for him to come out, Batman to leave or were getting ready to storm the gates. 
> 
> John looks at the door to the room that he is being kept in and mentally screams that when this is over he is going to move to Metropolis, he’ll work mall security. 
> 
> Because he is done.

#### Another Monday

To deal with the stress of his situation, John has taken to pretending he is taking some mental health days. 

He refuses to believe that he is hiding, or that this is just a tactical retreat. He is just taking some mental health days off, and he really does need them. Or a year sabbatical, somewhere that isn’t Gotham, somewhere like Paris or Disneyworld. Disneyworld has Epcot, so he can technically see the world. Go on the rides, see some parades and take a picture with some Disney characters. 

John decides that is what he is going to do, once this is all over he’s going to Disneyworld. And Bruce is going to pay, because this situation could have been avoided if John had been told. 

John would have been in Metropolis, where there was superman. The Metropolis police force seemed nicer too, they had picnics and officers are smiling. 

Gotham police officers became alcoholics. 

To be honest John does like his job, he loves it, helping people, doing the right thing. You know being the good guy, which is difficult to do when he’s channel surfing in his posh bat cave apartment while sitting on a really comfortable couch, wrapped up in the softest and warmest blanket he was ever come intact with. 

John has secretly sworn to keep it. This blanket is going with him, he means it, this blanket is his. 

Gordon thankfully has him off the books, claiming John is on some top secret undercover thing, Bruce, the asshole, informed John the operation was being called Beauty and the Beast. John had less than a minute to be appaled before Bruce went straight into his ‘you need to make better life choices’ conversation. 

So while everyone thinks John is trying to collar both Bane and Eames, while Bruce-the asshole- thinks John is trying to find a life partner. Which he is not, at least not with them, either of them, he’d rather date Barsad. No, he wouldn’t but he’d like to see Barsad sweat because both Bane and Eames have jealousy issues. 

After he switches through the channels he focuses on one lone thought, Bane and Eames in Arkham, while John goes to Disneyworld. He can picture them both in their straight jackets sitting in their cells glaring at each other, while John enjoys Disneyworld. He’d send them a picture, so they see the difference between horrified and happy, because neither understood the difference. 

Outside of his posh bat cave apartment he can hear the bat and Batman gossiping about him. Not that he’s being paranoid-maybe, but it’s a given at this point-but both are making noises outside the door. 

Like their communicating with each other, about him, John raises the volume on the TV. 

He tunes them out and tries to focus on the tv. 

Which somehow gets John thinking about his very questionable dream, he doesn’t know why he would even dream about Eames but he had. 

He thinks it was more like a nightmare, some stress induced nightmare that had him waking up only after he had fallen out of bed. Did he mention his posh new apartment didn’t have carpet, it had some floor mats, but no carpet. So falling off the bed onto the nice polished concrete was just wonderful, like landing on hard ice. 

In his dream there had been Eames, and him sitting at some rather nice desks some prep school classroom. Just them alone sitting next to each other, fully clothed John wants everyone to know. 

By god, the outfit Eames had worn, John might not have the best taste in clothing but even he knew when to say no-please stop-just no. Eames wore some bright neon blue button shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, it was unbuttoned showing the shirt he wore under it that had prints of mermaids sitting on rocks, wearing sunglasses and pirates hats with the words –enchant me-in bold written under them. To complete the outfit Eames wore light tan khaki shorts, bright white socks and sandals. 

There was no way John could even look away. It was like a neon sign, screaming look at me, and John was. 

While John was distracted, Eames was scooting his desk towards him, smiling like he had won the fucking lottery. John had only gaped at him like a fish, “Darling, what a pleasant surprise meeting you here.” 

John had continued with his impression of a goldfish. It was glorious and realistic; if he had been an actor it would have gotten him an award. 

Not that John realistically imitating aquatic life mattered to Eames, John could be completely hysterical and screaming about aliens and Eames would still want to flirt with him. “Arthur love, aren’t you dressed like a good little school boy.” Eames underneath the tables placed his hand on John’s knee moving it slowly higher. John slapped at that hand and noticed that he was dressed like a student from posh private school. He had the tie, sweater vest, everything including some expensive looking polished shoes. 

“I’ve been wanting to get you alone for awhile, I wasn’t expecting this, have some secret fetish you want to tell me about, come on love, tell me everything,” Eames purred. 

John still impersonating a goldfish managed to scoot his desk over, but Eames only followed this continued until he couldn’t move his desk any further. Once John was basically blocked in by a wall and Eames who was leering like John was begging him to paint on him –no paint him -like one of those French girls. 

“what..why….you..you’re under arrest!” john finally managed to get out. 

Eames stared at him, and then laughed. A full body laugh that had Eames shaking in mirth because apparently John was a comedian, it was nice to know he had job options. 

“Arthur, Arthur, Arthur.” Eames repeated when he finally calmed down. “Aren’t you the proper head boy.” There was something about the way Eames said that sentence that had John feeling pissed. Because where the hell did Eames-dream Eames-get off taunting John. John lunged out of his seat, onto the apparently expecting Eames who smirked like John was doing everything Eames thought he would. 

Only to wake when he had found himself on the cold cement floor, tangled in the sheets with his feet at least on the bed. He had stayed like that, not just because it hurt and he was probably bruised, but because his own brain had given him that dream. He had dreamt that. 

He had dreamt about Eames. 

Being alone with Eames in a classroom while dressed as a school boy-a legal aged one, his mind rushed to remind him. 

Really, that was all kinds of fucked up. 

Which brought him back to now and staring at the news, the weather was going to be nice, in the mid 70s.  
Raising the volume to block out the sound of Bruces obnoxious knocking at the front door of the posh bat cave apartment, John focused on the weather woman, she seemed trustworthy. 

“I know you’re there, the thermal signatures show that you’re in the living room.” Bruce informed him, over the apparent speakers in the apartment. Because Bruce was not to be ignored, he had the ability to go surround sound. 

John pulled the blanket tighter around him, did he really have no privacy. Bruce had already informed him that there were cameras in his actual apartment, in every room of his one bedroom efficiency, but at least the two in the bathroom had been in the shower. Like that made any difference. Oh, did he mention they were for both audio and visual capturing. 

He could only hope that either Bane or Eames, maybe both would decide someone who would sing Shake it off in the shower was not worth their attention. 

“If I can’t hear you then I don’t have to answer you.” John decided out loud. 

Because Bruce was a dick who could see and hear him and had access to the power of the posh apartment, the television was suddenly turned off and the front door opened. Bruce just strolled in, took one look at John and judged him. 

“I think we need to talk about your life choices.” Bruce started while he was mid process of judging John. 

John is unphased because he’s not wandering around dressed as a bat fighting crime in the street, he’s a detective. That Bane and Eames are obsessed with, some morbid part of his brain that needs to shut up adds. 

“Are you any closer to getting them off the street?” John asks. 

Bruce frowns, “no.” he admits. 

John purses his lips, “so whats the plan?” 

Bruce crosses his arms over his chest, “wait for them to make a move,” which John translates to let them come for John and save him right before the deed is done. Bruce can obviously read the thoughts that John is broadcasting. “You’ll stay here.” 

John shrugs, because Bruce has all the premium channels and John hasn’t finished westworld or watched games of thrones, so hes ready to bunker down and wait.

“I have a previous engagement, so you’ll be alone for awhile.” Bruce admits looking a little flustered, meaning it’s a woman he’s meeting with. 

John smiles and mentally wishes Bruce luck. Not that he would need it, but since John is under house arrest/witness protection he has no choice.  


#### …….

Barsad is and will always be the most loyal to Bane. 

That is why he was given this assignment from Bane. 

In the shadows watching the cave the Bat has taken as his base, Barsad waits for the most opportune moment to retrieve John. Barsad feels that he should be guarding Bane, but Bane is determined to have the detective before Eames takes him and flees. Eames is proving difficult, almost impossible to track, there is no doubt in Barsad’s mind that once Eames is ready he will take John and disappear. Bane has already lost more than necessary, Barsad will not let the detective slip from their fingertips. 

If Bane wants the detective, than Bane will have the detective. 

All that stands in the way is the Bat and Eames. 

Barsad hates Eames than he hates the Bat, he knows Bane feels the same way. 

Eames is a reminder of all Bane has lost. 

It is a brutal reminder, Barsad will bring John to Bane if that means lessening the burden Bane already carries. 

Barsad also wants to beat Eames, the clone who has gotten the drop on Barsad twice. 

Bane has forgiven him, but Barsad does not forgive himself. He will not be taken down easily if he and Eames meet again. 

He doesn’t know who he dislikes the most, Eames or John. 

They are distractions, Bane has enough distractions after the events that befell them, Barsad hates Gotham. He generally hates everything. 

So he waits for John to leave the cave. He knows the detective will, John is several things but he is naive and that makes him easy prey. John has been sparse lately, Bruce has him hidden in his own lair, but Bane is growing impatient. 

Barsad sighs, he doesn’t understand the attraction either has to the detective, but he will do as Bane commands. 

So he waits.

#### .........

Bruce tries to ignore how annoying John is. 

Alfred is happy that Bruce has made a friend and stressed that friends spend time with each other. So here is Bruce preparing for his date in the apartment John is currently living in. Bruce would have brought John into the house, but Alfred has made it clear that he is not picking up the mess they leave. 

Bruce can understand, Bane and Eames have proven destructive, and the batcave is the safest and secured place. 

“Is this date a girl?” John teases as Bruce checks his tie in the mirror. 

Bruce does have a date, a lovely lady that doesn’t remind him of Celina or Talia, she’s sweet and kind. Introduced to him by a new college, but John doesn’t understand because his tastes in partners range from Bane to Banes clone. 

“Stay in the cave.” Bruce reminds. 

John smirks, “Is she pretty?” John continues. Bruce doesn’t roll his eyes because he is above all that, “Do you thinks she’s planning to kill you, or is that something that only happens on the third date.” Bruce does glower at John, who smiles like Bruce is hilarious, which he is not. He is batman. 

Bruce honestly doesn’t know what Bane and Eames see in John. 

“Stay in the cave.” Bruce stresses. 

John rolls his eyes and returns to watching some show on the television.

#### …..

Elsewhere in an undisclosed location, Dominick Cobb stares longingly out a small window. 

Eames is his fault, he and his now deceased team had been so determined to make their own personal Bane, keeping the intelligence and power of the original. Of course they added some tweeks, with the accelerated growth and a new process Cobb was calling inception-he patent it and everything, it was easy to train Eames in and out of sleep. 

Time held no meaning in the mind, years could happen in minutes. Cobb sighed. 

Though, Cobb did feel a slight smidgen of guilt about the Eames situation with John Blake. 

John had been a random person in a picture Cobb had taken, but Eames as young as 6 had latched on to the image and soon became obsessed with John. Cobb hadn’t seen a problem in finding out who John was and tailing him. the better Eames did, the more of John, Cobb gave. 

Now, in hindsight, he can see that he might have been in the wrong. 

But, when Eames had escaped and destroyed everything, Cobb had been allowed to live, so he wasn’t all that sorry. 

Cobb glanced over to where Yusuf was explaining something to Eames about the new compound, Eames seemed pleased about something. 

Cobb looked back out the window, once John became Arthur, Cobb could go home.

Cobb sighed, he missed his family.

#### …..

John hadn’t planned on leaving the batcave. He really hadn’t but after two hours, he was finding himself really wanting to just get out of the apartment and the cave. So he left the apartment and wandered around the batcave, where except for the bat that was apparently serenading him, John was alone.

He wanted to go outside, maybe walk around the estate, run for a bit, be somewhere that wasn’t here, in a cave. So John wandered outside, enjoying the cool breeze and the sunshine. He just stood there for awhile, just standing there and enjoying the outside. 

Later he’ll realize what a horrible mistake he made. 

He doesn’t known when he realized it was a horrible idea, maybe it was minutes after he felt something jab him in the neck. Or the second he had fallen onto the very well maintained lawn, really the grass was soft and it smelled nice. Probably imported. 

But strange thoughts aside John started wondering if this was possibly his fault. 

When he noticed the combat boots and heard the noise of disgust, he knew it was Barsad. Which let him to his second thought, how safe was he if they knew where he was, were they waiting for Bruce to leave or John to come out? Was this the ruined moment before Bane stormed the gates, It made him feel a tad bit special, in a low self esteem someone please love me kind of way. 

John was getting so much therapy after this was over, probably after he went to Disneyworld with that blanket. He missed that blanket, he should have brought it with him, instead it was going to be left all alone. 

As his vision started dimming and whatever was in that dart was taking full affect Johns last coherent thought was that this was probably his fault.

#### …..

John wakes up on a mattress. 

From the looks of it in another abandoned building, but at least he is untied. If he’s untied then he’s in Banes lair, because Bane doesn’t tie him down, he has Barsad who is way to eager to use dart guns on John. 

And wow, the fact that John even knew all of that made him want to weep. He doesn’t know how long he’s just lying there until he hears the heavy metal door to the room opens, he can see the giant shadow looming over him. 

“Hello again Bane.” John slurred barely able to move. 

John was proud that he hadn’t freaked the hell out at waking up as Banes captive. 

Then found himself freaking out at the realization that he might be becoming desensitized to his situation. 

Bane, let out what might have been a chuckle, if it hadn’t sounded so terrifying. “Detective, it is good to see you again.” the giant of a man walked over to him, sitting on the mattress beside him. John heard the metal creak and the mattress sag under Banes weight. John pitied the woman the who bore him, because that labor must have been excruciating. Once Bane was comfortable, he used one hand to lift John so he was leaning against Banes side. “I assure you the numbness will fade detective.” John ignored how his mind instantly brought up that fact that until then he was a ragdoll for Bane to play with and pet.

If anyone tried playing dress up with him he was shooting them in their junk, point blank. 

“No means no.” John reminded, because it did and he got that they were villains but come on. 

Bane made a chuckling noise again as he continued to hold John close, like a ragdoll and admired him. 

Barsad made a huffing sound that really was a noise of disgust. John couldn’t really turn his head but he could look in Barsads direction, because really did anyone think he went around and thought ,“gee, who should I entice to kidnap me today, Bane or his clone, what a tough decision how about both so I won’t be able to walk right for a month.”, because he didn’t. 

Why the hell had he implicated there was a chance for sex, there wasn’t, ever. He liked woman, not men who manhandled him like he was less than 100 pounds, because he wasn’t into that sort of thing. 

“Hello to you too bastard.” John greeted, well slurred but he hoped the annoyed tone was clear. 

Barsad made the disgusted noise again while he just watched. 

Bane held him against his rather warm side with his freakishly large arm, because John was certain all the things Bane put into his body had left certain areas under developed. John hated himself after thinking that, because Bane and his private parts should never be a part of Johns mental discussions ever. Because if size was a factor just looking at Banes hands and feet had John thinking there was never going to be penetration, ever. They could be close friends that cuddled. 

Whatever Barsad had shot him up with was fucking with him. 

Bane started stroking his hair, and then his neck, stopping at his shoulder only to start all over again. 

The stroking-which was nice the touch deprived part of him gleefully added-forced John to be closer to Bane and Banes mask. Which was horrifying, so John thought back to what Bruce had told him, because it was safer, and Bane did smell suspiciously nice. Like he had bathed previously, which was sweet in a creepy- John will need so much therapy after this- way. 

Bane had been horribly wounded and horribly put back together, hence the mask to hide the hideous features, missing pieces of his face, and control the pain. Which did make John feel sad, because he had stubbed his toe on the door once, and he had gotten teary eyed, wait, John reminded himself there was no empathizing with Bane. 

They stayed like that for awhile, John was able to twitch his fingers by the time Bane decided to stand and carry John to a chair, and deciding to sit in the chair across from John. 

“I have been meaning to speak to you detective, I must admit at first I was curious as to why my clone was following you but now, with the time we have spent together.” Bane told him, as John tried to focus on the words and not the red flags that were going off in his head. “I find you intrigue me.”

John stared, blinked and let out some type of noise before he tried to speak because that, that was some creepy shit. Worded, nicely but creepy because he knew the learning about him and time spent together was done without John knowing, because he was being followed and who knows what else. He knows they both bugged his apartment, and that is fucked up, because he walks around naked sometimes and sings Taylor Swift songs and has a habit of dancing like no one is watching, because news flash no one should have been. 

“Thanks?” John tells him. 

Bane takes his word and its meaning literally and almost looks like he is preening. Which makes John feel like crawling into bed and sobbing under the blanket; he’ll blame the drugs Barsad shot into his system for the question he suddenly finds himself thinking.

Had they watched him when he got himself off?

He hadn’t brought anyone to his apartment. Which now is a blessing because, how does one explain to someone that Eames and Bane are crazy about him and it might be a health hazard to sleep with him. 

He looks at Bane, because holy fuck. 

He’s going into forced abstinence because holy fuck, he has two crazed villains after him, and he hopes they will choose to be platonic with him, because holy fuck.

“Well at least he’s clean.” Barsad loudly tells Bane, it takes a moment but John understands. He can picture Barsad taking his blood and running tests on it. John makes a scandalized noise, because he is scandalized and shocked. 

“What, what do you mean by that!”John demands, he tries to shift himself in the chair but the movement makes him slouch, and Bane with one hand rights him before petting him, like John did something good. 

Barsad glares at him and doesn’t answer, which John finds to be rude and insulting. 

Because he is the victim in this situation. 

“You will be my guest.” Bane tells him. 

John stares at him and Barsad makes another noise of disgust. “I wouldn’t want to impose…” John responds because father Riley instilled him with manners. Barsad makes that noise again and walks off, because obviously this is where Barsad draws his line. 

Murder, kidnapping, terrorism, other felony’s and misdemeanors but John staying as a guest, consider Barsad appalled. 

John is insulted. 

“Tomorrow we will spend time together.” Bane assures him before he stands, lifting John easily and carries him back to the bed. John tries not to wince when Bane shackles John’s ankle to the bed. 

“So much for being a guest.” John complains. 

Bane pats his thigh and leaves. 

When John is finally able to move, he tries to sit up on the bed. He looks around the room, it’s a plain room. John is on the only bed, there are two chairs a small table, some chests and books stacked around the room. He figures this must be Banes room, which has him even more paranoid because John is shackled to the only bed. Meaning there is only one bed, he doubts Bane will be gentlemen and sleep on the floor. 

The door to the room opens and there of course is Barsad, he’s carrying a bucket. John can make out water bottles and apples in the bucket. Barsad continues looking irritated as usual. He places the bucket on the floor. 

“Water and food, the bucket is for your other needs.” Barsad tells him. 

John just glares, “I hate you.” Barsad seems quite content with that. Which annoys John even more, “Shouldn’t you be with Bane.” John states because he’s fine on his own in this room. 

Barsad glares at him, like John is going out of his way to be offensive to him. “You are a pressing matter.” The second to Bane grinds out, like talking to John and torture are closely related. 

Which is just plain rude.

#### …..

When Bruce comes back to the batcave, (the same one that everyone seems to find, and knows exisits.), he finds John gone and a stray bat mopping around. He checks the monitors first, there is no thermal reading and from the footage sees that John left the cave. The mopping bat squeals at the apartment door, like it will summon John, Bruce sighs. 

He had believed John to be smarter than this. 

Apparently everyone was meant to be a disappointment to him.

All Bruce has is himself to rely on, that’s why he is Batman. 

Once he saves Johns, he’s going to put a tracking chip in him.

#### …..

When Bane comes back, John is testing the length of his chain, the bucket is empty but John has also hasn’t drank any of the water or eaten any of the apples. John looks at Bane, there is anger in those eyes. Bane is amused; John continues to move around the room.

“Barsad said you are angry.” Bane tells him politely like this is normal conversation. 

“The chain around the ankle.” John offers as an explanation. 

Bane nods, he would have preferred to not use such methods on John but John is a runner. Bane blames the years John spent in the American orphanages and foster homes for instilling in John that particular trait. John continues to tug on the chain and test it’s length and strength. 

It amuses Bane.

Tomorrow he has plans for him and the detective, but tonight he just wants to rest. Bane drags a chair to one of the chests and prepares for bed. He knows when John realizes that Banes is preparing for bed, John freezes and stares for a few seconds before turning away. 

Bane is scarred everywhere.  


John looks away and moves over to the bed, determined to stare at the wall. He doesn’t want to know what Bane looks like undressing, or what his nighttime routine would be like, he likes keeping Bane as the bad guy in his head. The bad guy that wants to touch him inappropriately and John does not want to be touched inappropriately. 

He tugs on the chain for awhile; it’s welded to the metal frame of the bed. Which has him wondering if Bane has been planning for him? Bane doesn’t seem the type to wing it, so of course they had a plan. John wishes he knew what it was. 

Does Bruce even realize that John is gone? 

“I am decent.” Bane informs him, the politeness overshadowed by the sheer humor Bane is feeling at John’s perceived shyness. 

John glowers as he looks over his shoulder, Bane is not wearing his many braces, instead is wearing some type of pajamas, black long sleeved shirt and black pajama pants, John makes out the Copper fit logo and sighs. Bane walks cautiously over to the bed, John frowns. 

“You do nothing to me and I’ll do nothing to you.” John says, trying not to sound pleading. 

Bane chuckles, John tries to make himself as small as he can and as pressed against the wall as he can. Bane has no problem stretching out, John moves his leg to get more comfortable, Bane doesn’t even flinch as Johns chain scrapes against the metal of the bed. 

They lay there in silence, John swears there is no way he will ever fall asleep.

#### …..

John somehow manages to fall asleep. 

What he wants to know is why he finds himself dreaming about Eames. 

He’s in bed with Bane-and isn’t that traumatizing-so shouldn’t he be dreaming about Bane.

There at some gym, it’s empty and Eames is boxing an imaginary fighter in the ring. Leaving John to just sit there and watch, he tries not to linger on any part of Eames. Any part of an oiled up Eames, a very oiled up and muscular Eames that could bench press John like he was under 100 pounds. 

John shakes his head, reminding himself that he really needs to keep this dream clean, because he is not waking up with morning wood next to Bane. No way in hell. 

So he tries to think about anything else, not an oiled up Eames, or Bane in his copper fit pajamas. 

He thinks about the alien on one of the monitors in the batcave. She was a warrior with orange skin and the fierce look in her eyes and how she could probably bench press him like he was under 100 pounds. 

John slaps himself because he is not developing a type. 

Eames looks at John, giving him his full attention. 

He stops boxing his imaginary partner and moves to lean over the ropes, so he can leer down at John who sits on the wooden stool. 

“What are you thinking about?” Eames asks, there’s a little bit of a manic look in his eye like he knows.

“None of your business.” John answers annoyed. 

“Could it be something that’ll miff me off?” John glares because even in his dreams Eames is annoying. 

John sighs and runs his hand through his sleep mused hair, taking in that he’s wearing gym clothes. Eames is gripping the ropes a little tighter like he’s trying to read Johns mind. 

“I shouldn’t have left the cave.” John admits. 

“Bane nicked you didn’t he the git, doesn’t he get you and I are on the pull?” Eames hisses seconds after John’s statement. 

“What?” John asks, and thinks at the same time and it is like listening to something on surround sound. 

“It’s bloody sods law innit.” Eames hisses as he paces the ring. At John blank wide eyed stare Eames sighs, he somehow gracefully exits the ring and crouches in front of John, placing one hand on Johns seemingly fragile shoulder while the other points at John. “You been treated okay?” 

John nods, because what else can he do. He can’t just tell Eames that he’s sharing a bed with a pajama wearing Bane. A bed that he is chained to at the ankle, he reminds himself. He frowns trying to figure out when his life went completely off the rails. 

Eames nods and relaxes a bit, “Arthur, I’ll not leave you in that wankers hands, the git thinks he can just piss on everything.” 

John nods again, because what does that say about him that he’s dreaming about Eames coming to save him, the real Eames has no idea where he is. “There’s nothing you can do.” Eames reaction causes him to pause, Eames smiles the hand that had been pointing at John is now cupping his chin. 

“You don’t get it yet love, not yet, but I’m so much more than the original, I have imagination.” Eames tells him, leaning in so closely his lips are brushing Johns as he speaks. “You’re not dreaming Arthur, I’m in your head.” at the last word John is dragged into a kiss that makes him feel like he’s being hallowed out and Eames is burying himself in the gaps inside. When Eames finally lets him go, John thinks why the hell not, if this is one of those fucked up dreams, might as well go all in. 

He drapes himself over Eames and pulls him into another kiss, like the first one. 

“Fuck Arthur.” Eames basically moans against Johns lips. “Tell me where you are love, and I’ll be there.” 

John snorts, “I have no idea.” 

Eames reluctantly pulls away, “Arthur, love tell me.” John does try to think, he knows it’s underground. Eames strokes his hands along Johns arms, “Love, tell me.” Eames repeats. His hands move from Johns arms to cradle his head in between them, pressing his forehead against Johns. “Love, please.”

“I think it’s underground.” John admits. 

“Okay love, that’s good.” Eames praises. John snorts in disbelief, his dream is all kinds of fucked up.

#### …..

John wakes up to a heavy arm draped over his waist and Bane snoring.

The sound is horrifying.

John lays there hoping that was simply a very fucked up dream. 

The idea of Eames being able to get inside his head, literally is terrifying. Especially after what they did, what John did. He kissed Eames, basically threw himself at him and showed his tongue almost down Eames throat. Because there is no taking that back, he doesn’t even think he can claim that he had no idea. Since before the kissing began, Eames had disclosed that he was indeed in Johns head. 

John groans and wiggles out of Bane grip, annoyed that Bane continues sleeping. 

Like Bane decided that John is not a threat. He could be, but right now he needs to relieve himself. He goes to the bucket and does what he needs to do, thankful that Bane just continues to snore on. Next to the bucket is hand sanitizer and toilet paper, he hopes Barsad is the one that has to empty the bucket. 

After he does his business he crawls back onto the bed. 

He wishes he had taken that blanket from the bat cave, right now all he has is Bane for warmth. 

Oh my god Bane was cuddling him. 

John internally screams because he made out with Eames and is cuddling in bed-that he shared- with  
Bane

John moves so he is as close to the wall and away from Bane as he can possibly get. Bane lets out a rather loud and terrifying snore that has John just knowing that is what wakes Bane up. Bane opens his eyes, he lingers in sleep for only a moment before he’s fully aware. 

“You were true to your word.” Bane admits. 

John keeps his eyes firmly on Banes shoulders as Bane stretches slowly and rolls out of bed. 

“You slept well?” John asks, because this is a bit to intimate. 

“Yes, and yourself?” Bane asks as he moves towards the chest. 

John stares at the cement ceiling, this might be a bunker. He brings one hand to his lips, he expects them to be swollen after his dream, he reminds himself that it might not have been only a really fucked up dream. He wants to slug Eames and demand he stops calling him Arthur he’s starting to respond to it. 

“Where are we?” John finally asks, over the way too loud sound of clothes being removed and put on. 

“Someplace safe.” is all Bane tells him, “I have matters to deal with, but today we will spend some time together.” Bane assures him while John continues to stare at the ceiling. 

“Okay.” John agrees. 

He continues to lay there until Bane looms over him. “Behave.” Is all Bane tells him before he leaves John laying there on the bed staring after him. That was completely uncalled for, John is the one chained to a bed.

#### …..

Cobb watches as Eames paces, Yusuf pays no mind and continues watching something on the BBC, Ariadne plays some game off her phone and Saito stares at something on his computer. 

Cobb has no idea what is happening. 

He figures Eames should be happy; he knows Eames made contact with John, again. Usually after Eames has made contact with John, Eames is happy, this time Eames wakes up demanding they find John Blake. 

John apparently shared to Eames that he is being held somewhere underground by Bane. 

He sighs and thinks of his family. 

“I want that wanker found!” Eames yells suddenly, throwing a coffee mug at the wall. It’s been a few hours since Eames woke from his ‘dream’, and Eames is becoming impatient, everyone pauses at Eames temper tantrum, grateful that Eames isn’t angry. Angry Eames is calm and terrifying. 

“Did he tell you anything else, besides being underground?” Ariadne asks not even looking up from her game. Eames glares at her, Yusuf sighs. “Gotham has abandoned sewers, bunkers, there are a lot of areas underground.” 

“That is all he knew.” Eames admits. 

Cobb sighs, at least thankful Eames and John talk, he shudders as he clears his mind and focuses on being reunited with his family. 

“At least he’s talking to you mate.” Yusuf tells Eames to remind him of the positive, “Bane won’t hurt him and Arthur is smart enough to keep on Banes good sides.”

Eames doesn’t look appeased.

#### …..

As John pulls on the chain attached to his ankle he reminds himself about what he knows. He is underground, probably in a bunker; he can’t really hear what is happening outside the room. So it might be soundproof. He also knows that Bane sleeps in copper fit pajamas and is a cuddlier. 

John tries ignores that in some way he thinks that sweet. 

Oh and he made out with Eames. 

John tugs roughly on the chain after that, because if there is any truth that Eames is really able to get in his head, it has to be when he’s asleep. When had that been possible and who could have made that possible? Bruce had been positive that there had been nothing left about the experiments that created Eames. 

So John would have to ask, Eames would tell him, well he believed Eames would. 

Hopefully, but Eames seemed like the type of person that wanted something in exchange. John had a few ideas what Eames would be willing to trade. The door to the room opens surprising John out of his thoughts; Barsad comes in to visit/check up on him. 

Barsad throws him some clothes and looks insulted, or it might be his default state. 

“You will change, and be presentable.” Barsad orders. 

John stares at Barsad, “Can I shower?” Barsad stares at him like John asked Barsad to shoot himself. Barsad lets out this annoyed sound and John feels like he did something good. Barsad leaves and returns with a new bucket and a rag. He places them down and motions for John to get on with it. 

“Can I do all this without you looking?” John asks. 

Barsad makes another noise of disgust and leaves the room.

#### …..

Bane looks up from plating the dishes that he had prepared for his time with John Blake. He’s unused to situations of wooing; he’s read about them and asked his most loyal for advice. But he is still unsure as how to proceed. Barsad returns looking irritated, he knows John is not what any would believe him to pursue but they had not and would never see the John that Bane had watched from cameras for months. 

John was a light, pleasant and sang in the shower the same song but it was nice. John was not the person he had believed him to be. 

“He’s changing.” Barsad informs him. 

Bane nods, pleased. 

Barsad looks at the plates, dishes from around the world and nods. “He will be impressed.” Barsad assures.

#### …..

John doesn’t know what to think when he’s dragged by Barsad into another room. 

John is clean, teeth brushed and wearing clothing that he knows are his. These are his good pair of jeans and a button down shirt Father Riley had gotten him for when John was interviewing. He’s wearing socks, but he can still feel the cold through the material. 

In the new room is a table with candles and a vase with roses, red freaking roses, on one side of table are plates of food, John has a feeling that is the side he is to be sitting on. 

He knows that he is right when Barsad forces him to sit, before going back to stand by the door. Bane comes in, looking the same but John swears his eyes look uncertain and shy.

“Um, so we’re going to have dinner together?” John asks, his stomach rumbles in agreement. 

“Early dinner.” Bane agrees sitting across from him. “Please, eat.” 

John puts his napkin on his lap and picks up his fork. He tries what he recognizes as spaghetti, he knows Bane is watching his reactions intently. John tries a small amount first, hoping that this isn’t poisoned. 

“This is really good.” John blurts out after he swallows. 

Bane is well aware that John is limited when it comes to using the kitchen. So cooking for John is a pleasant necessity. “I am pleased.” Bane admits, enjoying watching John devouring the food prepared for him. 

“Did you…did you make all of this?” John asks several minutes later, or when he apparently comes up for air. Bane nods, John eats the food like it pleasuring him. It is a strange experience to see someone eat as John is. “Where’d you learn to cook?” John asks when the spaghetti is done. 

“I have traveled around the world; I picked up certain recipes from my travels.” He informs John. 

“But now you’re choosing to settle in Gotham.” John asks staring at the remaining plates. 

“For a time.” Bane answers, “try the lamb korma.” 

John nods, using his spoon to try the plate Bane mentioned, before he continues eating. “It’s really good.”

Bane is very pleased, he almost wishes he hadn’t made enough for just one person, he imagines John would be overjoyed at the thought of leftovers. 

Barsad rolls his eyes, as he watches them. He is pleased for Bane that this is going well, but he can’t stand how John is turning eating into pornography. The noises John makes, Barsad has no idea if they are legitimate or he is trying to seduce Bane. 

John continues eating, there are three more dishes placed out for him. He is determined to eat them all, also he is trying to ignore how this feels kind of like a date. He’s dressed up nicely, eating meals that Bane prepared for him, and there are red roses and candles. 

“After you are done, we will go for a walk.” Bane informs John who is taking a sip of water. 

John blinks he doesn’t thinks he’ll be up for walking after eating all of this, he’s not even sure he’ll be able to keep his pants on. Because of the food, John clarifies because he is not stripping down for Bane.

John nods, hoping the walk will allow him to get a better idea about where he is. 

When John is done, Bane stands moving to help John out of his seat. Bane nods to Barsad who pulls out a blindfold and moves to tie it around Johns head. Barsad checks that John cannot see when he is certain he nods to Bane who takes John by the elbow. 

Barsad leads the way to the greenhouse. When Bane had first come across this bunker he had been pleased at its self sufficiency. Now Bane intends to walk with John among the flowers and plants. Barsad says nothing; the roses from dinner are already being moved to Banes room. 

When the blindfold is removed John blinks, the light is bright in here. It takes him a moment to realize that he is underground still and in a greenhouse. He takes in the flowers on one side and the plants that fill it. Some he can easily identify and fruits and vegetables maybe even herbs, others he has no idea. 

Bane keeps his hand on Johns elbow as he leads him to the flowers. 

“You can cook and have a green thumb.” John states because his mind is blown. 

“I am a man of many talents.” Bane agrees. 

John doesn’t know about Banes schooling, but Bruce had made sure John knew that Bane was smarter than he appeared, it wouldn’t be wise to underestimate him. 

“I had a cactus once, it died.” John whispers as he stares at the plants. 

Father Riley had tried to get John involved in the garden and vegetable patch he had been growing. But that hadn’t lasted long, not the garden and vegetable patch but John’s involvement. John made a better scarecrow than farmer.   
They stay in the greenhouse with John asking questions and Bane humoring him with patient answers, his hand still holding John at the elbow. 

When Barsad uses the blindfold on him, Bane promises that he will set aside some time for John so they can spend more time together. John doesn’t know how to feel about that, so he doesn’t answer but Bane doesn’t take that as a negative. He leads John back to their room-banes room- and closes the door. After Barsad removes the blindfold, and Bane finally removes his hand from John’s elbow they stand there staring at each other. John can make out the roses now in a vase on the table, the same roses from dinner, John swallows, those are meant as a gift not just decoration. 

“There is a matter I must attend to, do not wait up.” Bane informs John. 

“Oh, well don’t be too late.” John offers, telling himself that he has no idea why he would say that. Bane smiles his hand briefly returns to John’s elbow, the thumb caressing John’s elbow. 

“I will try.” Bane assures. 

When Bane and Barsad leave, John swears that this time he can hear the lock.

#### …..


	3. Like a really bad date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luck was never a lady, much less one who preferred John.

In a private booth in one of the many 5 star elite restaurants that somehow ended up and stayed in Gotham, Bruce Wayne and his lovely female companion dined. 

Bruce ignores the amused look on Celina’s face. He came to her because she always knows things, and he needs to know things. Especially one specific thing, like where Bane has locked away John. 

Which Bruce is certain he will never allow to happen again, he already has the tracking chip picked out to insert inside of John. It’s a reliable brand, and he is assured will in no way be harmful. Alfred has the same brand embedded in him, John should be thankful that Bruce cares enough to do this. But John won’t be thankful because the only time he’s ever happy is when Bruce plays unwanted chaperon between John and his current beaus. 

Bruce really does not understand that relationship. Or how that relationship even started, all he knows is that John continues to cling to it. Bruce is tempted to introduce John to people who are less likely to be in the supervillian category. He already has someone in mind, the only issues Bruce can see is getting John there and not letting Bane or Eames ruin it. 

“Did the little bird leave the nest?” Celina asks, the mocking in her tone irks Bruce but it does pull him from his thoughts. 

“Have you heard anything?” he repeats, reminding himself not to lose his cool with her, just because he is annoyed and angered with John and his life choices, he won’t take it out on her. Beside he enjoys her company. 

She shrugs one shoulder, the lighting does wonders to her skin, she is dressed to impress and Bruce won’t lie that he is too. The glances they get in their directions are assurances that both are the prettiest looking couple that has walked into the establishment. 

“I may have heard something.” she admits taking a sip of her wine. Bruce leans in, and smiles, the smile he knows that has charmed everyone that has ever witnessed it. Celina only smiles back, it’s slow and flirtatious, it makes him want to whip out his checkbook and ask her what she wants. “If the price is right, I’ll even tell you.”

Bruce secretly wishes he was the settling down type, because he would marry her.

#### …..

Bane is nervous to leave John. 

To be specific he is nervous as to how John is taking being left alone in their room. 

He’s been nervous since John gave him that sad and confused look when he left their room. Bane feels that he needs to be with John right now, sweet, passionate and emotionally stunted John. Who right now is probably standing in the same place wondering if he is being abandoned or played by Bane. Like John had been by everyone else. 

Thinking as he imagines John would makes Bane feel several emotions, some that he cannot quite name. He wants to protect and coddle John. His sweet little light that is trying to shine so brightly in the darkness that he has been forced to exist in. 

So similar and yet different from Talia, he finds himself musing. 

If Bane did not have pressing matters he would have cared for John as he had for Talia. He would have taken John in his arms and simply held him. John would have bristled at the touch but soon he would have calmed and clung to Banes touch and comfort greedily. 

John needs him, and he is able to provide for him. The memory of John sitting dejected on the sofa in his apartment after a harsh day comes to Bane mind. 

Bane wants to turn around and return to the room, stay until John is asleep and secure in the correct mindset and emotional response. But he has pressing matters, he cannot afford-even if he wants to-to ignore what needs to be done. 

Barsad notices the hesitation Bane has as they leave. They have matters to attend to and Bane seems reluctant to leave. Bane gazes at the door, the piece of metal that is separating him from John. Barsad notices the twitch in Banes fingers, as if they for a moment plan to rebel and open the door. 

Bane does not want to leave John. 

Barsad knows that and it irritates and annoys him that John can affect Bane like this. 

He internally sighs, aside from Talia and a few other women, as well as the occasionally male, Bane had not been the subject of affection. Leaving Barsad dreading the outcome of whatever this was between Bane and John. 

If John returned Banes affection-which Barsad had no idea why it had even developed in the first place-then there would be certain changes to Bane that might be seen as weak. If John rejected Bane, well Barsad was prepared to burn Gotham and the world at Banes command and cover a broken John in the ashes. 

While they walked, Banes pace seems to slow. Barsad knows Bane wants to go back to his room and be with John. For some unexplainable reason to Barsad, he decides Bane needs a distraction.

“I believe it went well.” Barsad admits, the words feel like a sickness as he speaks them. 

Bane looks at Barsad, searching for any lie in his friends words. When he finds none, he nods. Barsad would not lie to him, if he believes that Bane is able to win and keep Johns affection, then it is a fact. 

This pleases Bane. 

He was meticulous in his planning of their first date, he will be the same for their second but he has matters to attend to. Matters that unfortunately involve him leaving John alone in their locked room. Barsad is correct, his relationship with John is doing well. They share a domicile and bed, soon hopefully John will be comfortable enough to allow them both to share in the pleasures of the flesh. 

Though he imagines that it will take time, Bane must first deal with Johns trust issues and his shyness. 

Soon he will reveal the John that he had watched who was unguarded in his actions. That John sang and danced, was uncaring in his nudity and passionate. That is the John that Bane wants given to him freely. 

“He enjoyed my cooking.” Bane adds. 

John had been very open about his love for food. John lived on take out, frozen dinners and ramen. He had no one to tend to him and show him what was proper or not. Bane has much to do before John will sing or dance in his presence. Selfishly he wants the passionate side of John that liked to tease himself and abandon everything for pleasure. Bane had spent some private time with himself in response to John’s passions. Those passions Bane will ensure John understands are meant for Bane and Bane alone to flame and together they will create firestorms. 

Barsad ignores the need to roll his eyes as Bane seems to be pleased at his roll of caretaker for John Blake.

#### …..

John tries not to stare at the roses. 

The bright red roses that are in a –he’s pretty certain that its crystal-vase on the table. John internally is screaming, he has been for awhile now, but externally he determined to stare at the chain and shackle. He knows that if he tries anything, it’s going back on. 

He is smart enough to know that testing Bane patience isn’t wise, regardless of Banes intention for him. 

Which he is hoping stay platonic, very platonic, they can just be close friends. John would even allow cuddling and Bane cooking, but that was it. But he needs to play this smart; he just doesn’t know what the smart play is. 

He has a vague idea that it might be giving in and being affectionate to Bane. 

It’s not the best, but it will keep him alive until Bruce finds him. Which he doesn’t know how long that will take? Hopefully it will happen before he ends up getting to first base with Bane, like he had with Eames. John closes his eyes and forces that thought far into the back of his mind. Which makes that part of his mind that hates him continue, asking if it if he would be cheating if it happened during shared dreams? He hopes its not, because he doesn’t think Eames will be pleased or Bane. 

Because if word got out it wouldn’t matter what the Bane and Eames had done, the John cheated on both of them would always over shadow it. He could imagine it too, Bane robs a bank, the defense lawyer makes the jury side with Bane because he did out of anger and pain because John cheated on him with his clone. 

John’s eyes wander to the roses, before he forces himself to look away. 

He has more important things to worry about than flowers-roses-left in a vase. Like getting out of here and avoiding Eames and Bane in both real life and dreams. Can he avoid going to sleep, because dreaming about Eames while being in bed with Bane is all kinds of wrong.

He internally screams again as his eyes go back to the roses. 

John climbs onto the bed and buries his head in the pillow before he lets out a muffled yell.

#### …..

Bruce sits on very comfortable sofa as he waits for Celina to select a few outfits and accessories, the boutique is private and offers him drinks and small deserts as he waits. He has no problem waiting, Alfred might imply that he is being passive aggressive, letting Celina take her time not so much that they spend time together but to let John deal with the consequences of his actions. 

Which too many people might seem cold, but Bruce knows that Bane wouldn’t hurt John.

John was reasonably safe with Bane, and John was smart enough to stay on Banes good side. 

John was no doubt putting his hands, mouth and every trick he had learned from HBO on Bane to stay on his good side. Bruce would almost feel bad for Bane, but Bane can defend himself. And secretly thinking of Bane mourning over his relationship with John with tears and fattening gallons of ice cream, well it warms Bruce’s soul. Even if Johns need to have both Bane and Eames makes Bruce’s job harder. 

Not that John cared. If he did he wouldn’t have left the protection of the bat cave. John was probably disappointed that it wasn’t Eames that whisked him away to who knows where. 

Which was understandable since John couldn’t be intimate with Bane. Bane reliance on narcotics would leave him with certain parts also numb, unless Bane was taking other narcotics to make those parts work. Which wasn’t that improbable, Bane was already a narcotic abuser, what were a few pills more? 

Though, he didn’t see them having a very active intimate relationship. 

Which explained John’s attraction to Eames. 

Bane might be able to give John all the emotional support his needy self needed but Eames-the clone of Bane-could and would provide and fulfill the physical needs. All while pretending they are the same person, because John was a bit of a romantic. 

It would also explain the animosity between Eames and Bane. 

The anger between them was more than seeing who was better, it was about territory. He just didn’t understand why John wouldn’t admit that he had slept with them. Bruce wouldn’t think any less of him. Bruce still remembers interrupting the impromptu strip show Eames had been performing for John. He remembers the god awful neon yellow boxers and bright white socks Eames had worn-the only things he had been wearing-it was horrifying.

The curtain to the dressing room is pulled open and there is Celina wearing some dress in red that has him nodding his head. She looks at herself in the three mirrors. 

“Maybe, with diamonds.” She tells him, letting him know that she is taking this dress and needs those exact accessories.

Bruce smiles, even as she goes back into the changing room to try on another outfit. He knows that Celina will tell him the information, he might be out of a couple thousands before but she’ll tell him all that she knows. 

Leaving him plenty time to continue musing. 

What was John providing to keep Bane and Eames hooked on him? There were the emotional and physical aspects John could provide. He supposed for Bane it was a sense of normalcy and having someone to care for, who needed him. It would certainly be an unhealthy relationship. 

Bruce supposed for Eames it was the chase and drama, John was very dramatic, loud and moody. 

He just didn’t understand, and John refused to admit what he had done to either of them to keep them so focused and invested. He supposed he would need to sit him down and talk with some help of a specific narcotic in order to get the truth.

#### …..

John remembers finally getting ready for bed. 

He remembers putting on the very well fitting-creepily well fitting-matching with Banes coperfit pajamas that had been left for him. He could admit they were rather warm and comfortable. He remembers lying down on the bed and staring at the wall, thinking to himself that he was never going to fall asleep. 

So finding himself in the front passenger seat of a car, he thinks that maybe Bane is having him moved somewhere else, till he looks at the driver. He expects to find Barsad looking irritable but instead finds himself staring at Eames. 

An irritated Eames, but it’s Eames behind the wheel.

John glances out the passenger window, their on a familiar freeway. He knows the building that are passing by he knows they are still in Gotham. A small part of him is hoping that this means he’s saved, as in no longer in the assumed bunker with Bane. Another part whispers that maybe he wants to stay with Bane, just a tiny bit. John grimaces, when did this become his life? 

“You doing alright Kitten?” Eames asks, looking briefly at John before his eyes return to the empty stretch of freeway. “You know where you are yet love?” 

John frowns, that statement means this is a dream. Like all those other times, so he’s still in the assumed bunker. “Are you really in my head?” 

Eames bites on his lower lip, his fingers tapping on the steering wheel. “In a way.” Eames starts, “We’re sharing a dream, you are in my dream.” 

John blinks, “I’m in your dream.”, he repeats because that does sound crazy. 

“It’s hard to explain without sounding like a loon.” Eames replies amused at the lost and confused look on Johns face. “I did tell you Arthur.” 

John sighs, leaning back in his seat as they continue to drive. “Where are we going?” 

Eames smiles slightly, “We’ll get there when we get there, traffic is nonexistent.” John rolls his eyes annoyed, that seems to brighten Eames spirits. 

“So right now, I’m in your dream….how could you even do that?” John asks. “Why dream us here?”

“The dream needs to be stable, I create and control it with you a guest in it, a very pleasant, exquisite and loved guest.” Eames answers. 

“How are we dreaming at the same time?” John continues. 

Eames ignores the question and fiddles with the climate controls in the car. Which irritates John, even if whatever Eames does makes John chair a little warmer. They sit in silence for awhile, Eames driving and John staring out the window. 

“Did you know Bane can cook?” His brain doesn’t register what he’s saying until after the words leave his mouth. He continues ignoring how Eames is tightening his grip on the steering wheel, “He made me dinner, maybe dinners, there was a lot of food, different plates of food that he made, himself for me. He also brought me a dozen red roses and we took a stroll in the garden.” John laughs a little hysterical. 

He has every right to be, and fuck anyone –not literally-who thinks otherwise. He looks out the window when the clear weather changes and a storm starts to settle in, lightning flashes in the distance as it starts to pour. 

“You went on a date with Bane.” Eames clarifies, because he has selective hearing. 

John lets out an aggravated noise and brings his hands to his face, once his life had been normal. As normal as one could have in Gotham, now it consists of Eames and Bane, really where the hell is Bruce. He wants out of this dream and situation. 

“Did he touch you, did you touch him?” Eames demands in a calm voice that could freeze. John glares, Eames doesn’t look the slightest bit ashamed. “Love,” Eames tone is so fucking calm it makes John want to scream and kick the dashboard repeatedly. “You don’t know what I’m thinking right now, I suggest Arthur you clarify if he did something to you or you to him.”

John glares, he hates what Eames is implying. He has done nothing to Bane-but sleep with him in his bed, in a non sexual way-and Bane has done nothing to him. But Eames is making it sound like John is confessing to an affair and begging for forgiveness. Which he is not, because whatever Eames thinks happened didn’t. 

Which makes John annoyed about what Eames thinks happened. Then furious that he even thinks something did, because nothing had. 

“That’s what you want to ask me?!” John snaps, turning in his seat to glare at Eames whose hands are tightening on the steering wheel. 

“Arthur.” Eames repeats cold, slowly and low that John swears it’s like Eames is verbally trying to shake him. 

“John, my name is John not Arthur.” John snaps. 

“Arthur, love, I’m looking for you.” Eames in the same tone as before tells him, “but I have to know, I need to know if you or Bane did anything. Please love, I need to know.” 

“No, he didn’t touch me and I didn’t touch him.” John answers in a hiss. “Fuck, this whole situation is just..fuck!” John yells the last word. 

“I’m looking for you.” Eames promises. John lets out a hysterical laugh, “Once I find you we’re gone, we’re leaving Gotham Arthur. Leaving this hellhole behind us, just you and me love.” 

“I always wanted to see Paris.” John offers. The tension seems to leave Eames as they drive, “right now I just want to see something that isn’t cement walls.” He notices how the area seems to be fading, Eames grabs at him. 

“Don’t wake Arthur not yet.” Eames clinging to him begs frantically.

#### …..

Celina sits in the back of the limo going through her purchases. “There are two rumors, one that Bane has settled in some underground bunker with his significant other, and that he has sent some of his men to secure an abandoned mini golf park.” 

Bruce raises one eyebrow. “Mini golf.” He repeats as she nods. 

“My informant made it sound like Bane is planning a date. I almost didn’t believe it. Then I remembered Bane having a bit of an obsession with your little bird.” She smiles and Bruce knows there is something in his face that gives him away. “Your little bird does not make sane life choices?” the amusement in her voice irritates Bruce. 

He pulls out his phone and starts looking for abandoned mini golf parks in or near Gotham. Ignoring how Celina is laughing at his expense.

#### …..

John wakes to the mattress moving, “wha..” John asks trying to sit up.

Bane in his copper fit pajamas places one giant hand on him, pushing him back onto the bed as Bane climbs into bed with him. “Sleep.” Bane tells him, as he maneuvers them both into what Bane finds comfortable. John wiggles a bit getting comfortable in his new position. He doesn’t want to fall asleep he knows that Eames waiting for him and is probably irritated that John woke up.

Banes large arm settles around John’s waist, “Good night.” John slurs more out of habit, the desire to sleep and Banes warmth is dulling his brain. 

Banes arm seems to tighten around him, “Good night.” Bane tells him. 

John yawns trying not to sleep, he wonders if maybe he should try talking to Bane at least say something. He turns his head a little, hearing the sound of Banes breathing shift just a little. 

“Tomorrow, I have a surprise for you.” Bane softly tells him. 

“Is it food? You make really good food…I’d eat it everyday.” John with his sleep addled brain mutters.

Bane shifts so he can lean over John the slightest bit, John stares at him. John finds himself yawning, Bane makes a strange noise and returns to settling on the bed. “Sleep.” John tries not to sleep, but Bane is warm and he’s getting comfortable. 

Bane holds John, knowing the moment he falls asleep and goes limp. John had hinted at a future for them, one where he places Bane as his caregiver. Accepting that Bane would be able to provide and care for him, it makes something in Bane feel warm. The feeling envelops him as he drifts off to sleep.

#### …..

After Celina is dropped off, and they spent a few hours together, Bruce sits in the bat cave and searches for self sustaining bunkers and abandoned mini golf parks. Celina bad been amused when he had left, she teased him about putting his little bird in a better cage. He agreed with her about that and she knew, her laugh had followed him out. 

He wonders why Bane would choose mini golf. He imagines someone in passing mentioned one as a place for taking dates and Bane overheard and believed that John would like that. Bruce supposed it was a positive that Bane was taking John to family friendly locations. 

But Bane playing minigolf. 

It was a mental image that puzzled Bruce. 

He can just imagine the metal bending in Banes grip and him looking puzzled then annoyed that he was embarrassing himself front of John. Then going on a rampage, destroying the place while John watched horrified, John having no sense of self preservation he would break up with Bane. Bane would probably drug John and drag him off to never be seen again. Or Eames would magically appear and John would choose him. Then Gotham would suffer even more, because John would break up with Eames and then leave him for Bane and the cycle would continue. 

Bruce sighed. 

Bruce stared at the computer screen as the results for his search were loading. He just needed to find the correct day that Bane would take John to the location. Once he had that he could rescue John, install the tracking device and try to get it through John’s head that he needed to make better life choices. 

Bruce would wait a week before sending John on that blind date he was working on. 

Bruce sighed again, the things he did for his friends.

#### …..

John sits in some garden; it’s nice, almost lovely and so very unrealistic that John knows this is a dream. 

He’s back in one of Eames dreams, he takes in the sight before him. On the table before him are different tiny sandwiches, cakes, cookies, fruit and assorted meat and chesses, breads and crackers. John’s eyes widen when he notices there is whipped butter, like homemade butter the kind he had seen on the food network. He notices that he is dressed like some Victorian gentlemen. He hears a cart being pushed towards him, he turns and there is Eames, also dressed like some Victorian gentlemen. 

“It’s a tea tray.” Eames jokes when he reaches John, placing a cup of tea before John and smiling. “Lemon, milk, honey, how do you take your tea?” Eames leers before adding, “Or should I skip the tea and just strip down now.”

John blinks, “um..sweet, I take my tea sweet?” 

Eames sighs, “Your horrible love.” 

Eames pours some honey and adds sugar cubes to Arthur’s tea, before pouring himself a cup. John watches as Eames adds lemon and milk. 

“What is this?” John asks, because dream or not, the tights he’s wearing are a little uncomfortable, so is the jacket and the shoes…the entire outfit is just uncomfortable. It’s like being ten and wearing his Sunday best for mass. It makes John want to strip down and in defiance sit there naked, because he’s just really uncomfortable and the pants are tight. But that action would give Eames the wrong message and John is already feeling guilty enough. 

“We, love are having ourselves a date, this is a cucumber sandwich.” Eames answers as he gets a plate and starts putting as much food as he can on it before placing in front of John. John could never turn down food, even if Eames was offering it. “You had one with Bane, so it’s only fair you have one with me. I was thinking after we eat and you and I can make out, like teenagers and maybe have some over the clothes fun?” John stares. “Or under them, love.” Eames finishes as he serves himself and sits across from John. 

“I am doing nothing with you.” John declares, shifting because the clothing is very uncomfortable, and he is very tempted to just start taking pieces of the outfit off. Even if it may give Eames the wrong impression, it would be worth it. 

“I have no problem doing all the work.” Eames purrs. John throws a piece of bread at Eames who catches it and eats it looking so damn pleased with himself. 

“Why dress in these outfits?” John mutters as he eats, thankful that the food is at least good.

Eames drinks some of his tea, “I enjoy period pieces.” 

John’s response is to glare; because of course Eames would like things that make other people uncomfortable. 

“Eat love.” Eames orders still smirking. They eat in silence for awhile before Eames moves from his seat to kneel-actually kneel-beside John and take one of his hands in his. “You and I love; we can and will be very real. I’m getting closer to you love, be a good love and wait patiently for me.” John knows he’s impersonating a fish again, “Do that for me, please love.” Eames stands and kisses him.

John doesn’t know why he lets him. Maybe it’s because he’s touched deprived. He’s going to go with that. Soon he finds himself clinging to Eames, who is while kissing him is removing his clothing. Aside from the slowness of it, John is so damn happy when a piece is removed. 

“That’s it love, let me make it better.” Eames tells him when John decides that he wants to help in the removing of his own clothes.

#### …..

Bane wakes to the feeling of John, rubbing against him and making little gasping noises. Bane pulls John in just a little closer and a little tighter. He does not want to disturb John who is still asleep, but he wants to help with what he can. He runs a hand across Johns back, helping to press John even tighter against him to get more friction. John accepts the change with a cry and moving just a little faster. 

His passionate John, in his sleep is honest, having no difficulty showing his desire and want for Bane.

John when he is awake is to shy and untrusting to do this, maybe had wanted this since Bane woke him. He remembers John turning to face, looking like he wanted to speak but Bane had interrupted. Now, what John had wanted is making itself known. Bane carefully moves, so he doesn’t disturb John nor harm himself. He wants nothing to hinder this moment. 

Bane slowly takes John in his hand. John mumbles incoherent noises but Bane would like to believe that if John was comfortable and awake he’d be calling Banes name. Begging Bane for more or harder, he imagines John would be demanding. 

John’s movements are becoming erratic, and Bane knows what will come next. He continues to stroke John as he is releasing, wanting nothing more than to draw Johns pleasure out. When John is done he slumps against Bane, and thankfully continues to sleep. Bane slowly removes his hand from John and enjoys the moment. He too wants to take himself in hand and please himself, use the evidence of John’s pleasure to slick his own hand. But he won’t, John lays against him trusting and calm. Instead he only runs his stained hands against Johns side, smearing the wetness on his sweet John, it warms Banes heart. 

He settles against John and drifts back to sleep, dreaming of this moment but with an awake and aware John. 

As usual Bane is the first to wake. John is still sprawled against him, drooling away and still asleep. Bane brushes one hand against John hair, feeling the softness of the locks against his own rough skin. He for a brief moment thinks he should invest in some lotion, he fears his skin to rough for John. John has this ability to make him self-conscious. He’s been in John’s apartment; John has a thing for soft. Slowly Bane moves, his bones ache and his muscles like every morning are stiff, he stands and stretches. John gravitates to where Bane had been, absorbing the warmth left. 

Bane finds himself thinking that John is very sweet. 

But again as he prepares for his day he finds himself looking at John, he doesn’t want to leave John again. If he could he would take John with him, keep him at his side and in his sight, but John might be a flight risk. He is a runner, that is part of his nature. Something Bane will work on, one day John will know to run to him and not away. He moves back to the bed before he leaves. He strokes his fingers across John’s hair, feeling the twinge of self conscious when his hair catches on a rough patch of Banes skin. John merely mumbles something. Bane doesn’t wake John, he knows if John gave him the same sad and lost look he would hesitate to leave. He might even choose to simply stay, especially after last night.

#### …..

When John does wake up, he wants to take a shower. He can feel the humiliating feeling of dried cum, he hopes against hope that Bane was not there when John had his wet dream. He hopes that it hadn’t happen, considering he is not dead, injured or feeling like he had been split in two. He thinks he might have avoided that humiliation. 

Then the dark part of his mind chirps in pure pleasure, could he even count it as a wet dream if Eames had given him oral. The pervert had smiled afterwards, stroking his hands along John’s thighs, “Is you brain still intact love.” John had groaned and tried to push Eames off of him. Eames had only taken Johns hand in his and used it to get himself off. “It’ll be better when we in the real word love, I’m going to ruin you love. Make you want only me.”

John groaned into the pillow. 

It was like being teenagers, Eames had used his hand to jack himself off, kissing him as he did and muttering how he was simply perfect. Everything Eames had known he would be. 

John thought about suffocating himself with the pillow but refrained. He sat up and went to the washing bucket, only to find the door to a hidden bathroom open. John blinked, and thanked whoever was watching over him that he could use the bathroom.

#### …..

Barsad is beside himself in disgust. 

Ever since Bane has arrived this morning he has been pleased and distracted. Barsad is determined not to know what happened; in fact he is quite content to never know. Barsad stares at the maps in front of him and tries to ignore that every once in a while Bane will let out this almost sigh. 

Bane is ignorant to his second’s feelings as he thinks back on John. 

His sweet passionate John, as a reward for his unconscious honesty he had left the bathroom door open. John would have been ecstatic, no doubt showering and singing. John took quick showers, something that Bane appreciated but he also wanted John to feel a bit of selfishness. Bane had found himself thinking of John and himself bathing together. 

_John would sing as he washed Bane, smiling as leaned in so he could press soft kisses to Banes bare shoulder, uncaring of the scars. His soft hand trailing down Banes body, “I want you.” John would tell him as he grasped Bane tightly. “Let me make you feel good.” John would whisper sweetly, stroking Bane slowly. Bane would grip John to him, and let John play until Bane needed more. John would stare at him eyes dilated, mouth slightly open. “Show me how good I make you feel.” John whispered, needy and pleading._

Bane let out another of those sighs. 

Barsad reigned in his desire to roll his eyes. 

“Everything is prepared for tonight?” Bane inquires. 

“Yes.” Barsad answers. 

Bane nods returning to stare at the maps and plans, they have a larger window of time, but that does not mean he can procrastinate. He manages to focus for awhile before his mind distances himself from his work, and returns to its favorite subject. 

_John smiles, eyes shining in delight as he wraps his arms around one of Banes bigger arms and leans against him. “I really liked our date,” John admits pleased and looking just a little mischievous, “I want you.” Bane would grasp one of John’s hands in his._

_“We are in public John.” Bane would remind. Ignoring how that only made the spark of mischievous in his eyes burn just a little brighter._

_“I want to make you feel good since you always make sure I do.” Bane would carefully squeeze Johns hand in warning. John wouldn’t mind, he would smile and lean up, “Let me make me you feel good.”_

Bane sighs, he shouldn’t be thinking of John like that until the time is right. It would only upset him, since he has a suspicion that John will be upset. John would be upset at himself for reacting as he did and for Bane for allowing it and helping.

_John throws a book at Bane, who catches it but that only, seems to spur John’s anger even more. “How dare you!! How dare you even think to touch me!! You’re no better than Eames, taking advantage of me and trying to make me think I want it. I don’t! I want nothing from you!!” John grabs another book and throws it at Bane, again. Bane catches it and places it on the chair with the other books._

_"It was not my intention,” Bane starts to explain but is interrupted by Johns yell of “Fuck your intentions!!” Bane moves carefully towards John who picks up another of Banes books, a first edition that is still, despite all his traveling, in perfect condition. “to upset you.” He concludes. John is not pacified, the book is thrown and Bane catches it. “Get out!! I don’t want to see you ever again; you’re a monster just like Eames, just like Bruce always said you were!”” John snarls out._

Bane sighs, John will be very moody today. He should remove anything fragile or of importance from their room. Bane sighs; he knew this was going to be a relationship that required a lot of work. He knew John was high maintenance and Bane would never back down from a challenge especially one that would reap great rewards. Bane sighs again. 

Barsad actually finds himself hoping that Bane will leave and return to John, so Barsad does not have to spend another minute with Bane, not when he is like this.

#### …..

When Eames wakes up he can practically feel Arthur against him. Eames is happy; he knows he’s grinning like a loon. Arthur had been perfect, a little shy and uptight but Arthur was a bit of a stick in the mud. He can feel Arthurs hand in his hair, unsure whether to push away or pull foreword. Stick in the mud Arthur who is probably freaking out, mortified at his body reaction to the dream as he sits there annoyed and scowling in his solitary confinement. 

The solitary part makes him Eames feel a little sick. He sits up; he can hear the muffled commotion happening outside his temporary room. He wants Arthur found, he has their new identities already forged and ready to go, they will tour Europe for awhile before picking a spot to finally settle. 

He scratches at his head as he sits there and lets his mind wander. 

He’s worried about Arthur. 

He shouldn’t be, Bane won’t hurt Arthur, much less touch him. 

Banes unable to, there was too much damage done to the man’s body to ever be able to do things comfortably. It’s a small comfort to Eames, he doesn’t want to linger on his thoughts that Bane is doing things to Arthur. 

Bane is probably looming and trying to get Arthur to read old books that were forgotten for reasons. It’s not that Eames isn’t well read, he’s brilliant but he has a feeling Bane reads the same three books and all three are probably literature meant to indoctrinate into cults. 

Like the league of shadows, which had excommunicated Bane, Eames would have excommunicated the man too. From what Eames had seen, Bane had the personality of a piece of cardboard. It reacted to the elements, but it was plain and boring and easily forgotten. 

Eames smiled; Arthur must be truly bored and restless.

#### …..

John found a pack of cards, he figures Bane left them for him or he had just never seen them but they provide the necessary distraction that he wants. He doesn’t want to think that sometime in the night or early morning that he was humping against Bane. Because he has no idea how Bane would take that, he’s already dug himself a hole that is halfway to China with Eames, he really doesn’t want to dig another for Bane. 

He shuffles the cards and starts a game of solitaire.  
He’s on his tenth game when the door to the room opens and Bane returns. 

Bane returns to find John clean, dressed and playing solitaire on the floor. John looks up at him for a few seconds before he turns red and decides to stare at the cards on the floor. 

“I have a surprise for you.” Bane informs John who continues to stare embarrassed at the cards. 

“Oh.” John mumbles. He doesn’t want to look at Bane; he is quite content to never look at Bane. 

Bane goes to sit on one of the chairs to stare at John, who to Banes amusement is embarrassed. He had expected John’s anger, and some destruction but this is considerably better. 

John bites on his lower lip, praying that how he woke up happened after Bane had left the bed. He doesn’t want to look at Bane because he really doesn’t want to think that he might have rubbed one off against Bane. He can tell that Bane seems at ease, there is no yelling or demands. Which he is very thankful about because he already has been sending mixed signals to Eames, he knows that. 

He really doesn’t want the same mixed signals being sent to Bane. 

The horrible part of his brain believes that he has already sent them and he had better be ready for the ‘surprise’ Bane has in store for him.

“What’s the surprise?” John asks, still not looking at Bane and hoping this surprise doesn’t require his ass and lube. 

“It is a surprise John, you must be patient.” Bane answers amused. “But it will be soon.” 

Bane is a little taken at John’s shyness, it’s sweet. Though he would prefer is John had greeted him with a smile and maybe some demands of more, but he will not bring up what happened. He will leave that to John, when John is comfortable they will talk about what occurred. John glances at him, for a few seconds before looking away, blushing furiously. 

Bane would gladly amuse himself with staring at John, but John is already embarrassed enough. He reaches for one of his books and decides to read, John can continue playing his card game. 

Barsad had been right; John would enjoy something simple to entertain himself with.

#### …..

Cobb squints at the coffee pot as he waits, he wants his coffee but he also wants to be able to ignore those around him as well. He squints a little more, he needs his glasses or contacts but Eames wont get him new ones or contacts. Has he mentioned how Eames is a bit of a dick, a dick who is keeping him away from his family until this situation is all done. 

He misses his family, his darling wife and his two children. 

As he waits he can still hear them talking back and forth about where Bane is and where he must be going. 

Eames is practically vibrating as he goes over maps and recent activities around certain areas. Regardless of what everyone else thinks, Cobb thinks Bane is smarter than they are giving him credit for, not that he’ll voice that opinion out loud. Not with this crowd, Eames had a mini tantrum as a teen when he had been warned that Bane could possibly be smarter than him. There were several broken tables and windows, as well as a few dead scientists. 

Cobb internally sighs as he finally is able to pour himself a cup of coffee. 

“He likes the sewers, they offer him protection and access to areas of gotham in secret.” Someone says, as they try and sell their point. 

Cobb thinks Bane would have changed locations; he believes that Bane is smart enough not to underestimate Eames. Eames is ready to move and disappear with Arthur/John, Bane would take assurances to ensure that was not a possibility. Maybe a tracker embedded somewhere on John. 

“I want Arthur found.” Eames reminds. 

Cobb internally sighs again, Eames had boasted to Yusuf about Arthur and him doing the deed. Which Cobb had sadly overheard and wishes he hadn’t, because all he can think of is how horrible it could be if John was reacting to the dream around Bane. It would be humorous and the karma Eames deserved, but it would mean that Cobb would be separated longer than necessary from his family. That was something he did not want. He drank his coffee as he squinted out of the dirty window. 

Eames ignored the lump of negativity named Cobb, who was trying to stare out one of the covered windows. 

Saito who was staring at something on his phone decided to chime in. “I hear he is looking for possible clean family friendly places to take his companion.” Saito uttered. Everyone stared at him for a long moment before he continued. “It’s on Harley Quinns facebook apparently, she heard it from Ivy who heard it from catwoman who heard it from the scarecrow.” 

“Facebook.” Eames repeated. 

Saito shrugged, “Everyone does it.” 

“Well at least we know Bane plans to only make it to first base.” Yusuf added. Eames glared, “Sorry mate, it was a bad joke.” 

“So what is a family friendly date?” Ariadne asked. 

Everyone silently stared at each other for a moment. Cobb looked away from the dirty window and at them, he figured he might help them just a little bit. Since this group was the farthest from normal he had ever had the displeasure of being around. Forced to be around, he added before speaking. “Maybe a place teenagers go for dates?” he suggested. 

“Like a place to park?” Yusuf asked, ignoring how Eames looked like he wanted to kill him. 

“Or the movies.” Ariadne added. 

“ A secluded island?” Saito added as he continued to stare at the screen. Everyone stared at Saito who even without looking at them just shrugged he came from money.

“Bane isn’t taking John to a secluded island, so look elsewhere.” Eames snaps. 

“What about the carnival that came into town?” Ariadne asks. “Bane can disguise himself; use the whole place as a hostage to keep Arthur inline.” 

Eames nodded; Bane was cruel enough to manipulate Arthur like that. “We’re going to the carnival.”

Cobb continued drinking his coffee and wondered if they thought of including abandoned places, easier to secure and use as a escape if interrupted. He wondered how his family was fairing.

#### …..

Bane was finding it difficult to focus on his book, it was a new one, a classic titled Jane Eyre, but he found himself distracted by John. 

John was attempting to make some type of standing fortress with the cards. It was simple and childlike and had him thinking about Talia. He still mourned her. He had failed her, and outlived her. When he had been excommunicated she had promised that one day she would find him, until then she wanted him to be happy. He didn’t understand what she meant by that, but in this moment as he watches John he imagines this is the happiness she had wanted for him. 

John’s fortress of cards collapses, John sighs and looks at the mess of cards. 

Bane wonders if John would take offense if he offered his assistance. He imagines for a moment a different world, where Talia and he had lived apart from the League of Shadows, where John would join them and help give Talia a childhood. It would be like this, John and Talia playing with the cards while Bane sat with his books and watched over them. 

Bane clutched his book, thoughts like that have no place in the present. He watches as John simply picks up the cards and decides to restart his card fortress. Determined and stubborn is his John, Bane muses as he once again returns to attempting to read his book, every fourth word his attention strays again to John. 

Bane is loathed to admit, but perhaps, Eames was correct. 

Gotham is dangerous and destructive; it has already taken Talia, what is to stop it from taking John as well. The only way to truly protect and keep John was for them to leave. 

Leaving Gotham would upset John who was determined to make his city better. His foolish, naïve and sweet John, Gotham would destroy him and leave nothing but another corpse for Bane to mourn. Bane closes his book harshly, gaining Johns attention as the cards tumble again at John’s surprise. 

“Bane?” John asks. 

Bane can hear the unvoiced questions in that one word. Are you alright? What’s wrong? What can I do? Those questions strengthen Banes belief that they cannot stay here. He will need to speak with Barsad, who he knows will be pleased to return the temple, but is that where he really wants to take John? John hates the cold, loves soft warm blankets and the simply comforts of a pillow to cuddle with in his sleep. It makes him sad to know that John would hate it in the temple, even if Bane brought some comforts for John, the resentment would grow. John is a fast learner and smart, he’ll figure out a way to flee. Bane would be forced to restrain him, to cage his sweet John. But, perhaps John would learn to adapt, to accept as much as he is able to his new situation in life. 

John is growing distressed, Bane can feel it, and it feels like failure on his part. Before he can speak his apologies and give his reassurances the door to their room opens. Barsad enters, showing no sign of awareness of the situation; he merely looks at Bane and lets him know that everything is ready. 

John looks lost as he glances between Bane and Barsad. 

Bane reminded himself that he had asked Barsad to tell him immediately when it was safe for them to go. He takes in a deep breath; exhales and gains control of his emotions. Bane places his book on the table beside the roses, they have been moved, as if someone had been touching them. He knows that it was John, curios and secretly pleased at the gift. 

John turns his attention to Bane, curious but unsure as to what is going to happen. 

Bane nods to John keeping Johns attention on him as Barsad prepares the precaution. 

“It is time for the surprise.” Bane assures. 

John blinks and moves to stand as Bane does, unaware that Barsad has silently moved behind him. John is not aware until he feels the needle in his arm, if Bane were anyone else he might wince at the look of betrayal on Johns face. Instead he only walks towards John, holding him as the narcotic takes its course. 

“It is a precaution.” Bane assured. 

Barsad watches, and again does not roll his eyes as Bane holds John like he is a fragile maiden. Bane strokes John’s hair while he struggles to remain awake. What irks Barsad is the open regret on Banes face, he has known Bane for several years, has known him even when Talia was a teen in the league and Bane followed her, protected her and enforced her wishes. Seeing him like this, looking at the detective as if it is breaking his heart to betray some illusion of trust he believes he has with John. It irritates him, John given the chance would do as he has always done, run as fast as he can away from Bane. 

As Bane carries John to the vehicle, Barsad finds himself wishing that Eames had gotten to John before they had.

#### …..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I'm planning this crack out I swear, I sometimes feel bad for Bane.


	4. But at least it was crashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John knows he's digging himself into a hole, he just really hopes that his destination is nice.  
> ........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went all kinds of dark

In the dark of the night that was settling over Gotham, a lone bat flew. 

This lone bat had a name and a purpose.

He had chosen the name James; he had picked it out from one of the giant monitors in the cave he had left behind. His purpose was to find his dear species and sound challenged love that had been kidnapped. 

He still remembers when he had first come across his dear one, singing horribly in that strange room. The noise had made the others grumble and wish for some way to end that screeching. But he, James had been intrigued. 

The noise that came out of ‘John’ was horrible, but there was something strangely nice about it. James had moved closer to the strange room and sang along with the strange creature. The other bats had tried to explain that he was crazy but James liked this ‘John’. 

Now his species and sound challenged love was out there alone and scared. 

James, the bat was out here as well, scared and alone. 

The outside of the cave was very different. Especially alone, the others had told him that this ‘John’ would be fine but James didn’t believe it. He watched the monitors in the cave, he knew what happened to those who had gotten kidnapped. 

So he flew. 

And he continued flying even past how long and far that he believed he could. 

He knew there was someone that he could turn to. Someone who the monitors in the cave had told him could help him. 

A magician who had great talent and was nice, someone named Zatana. 

She would help him, she had to.  
………..

Eames knows the moment that Arthur falls asleep. 

He can feel it; it’s a tiny little nudge in the back of his head. The fact that Arthur is asleep now surprises him, just a small bit. Eames doesn’t take Arthur to be the napping type, more of a sleep when he is on the verge of collapsing, type. That confusion lasts for a moment till he remembers with irritation that Arthur is in solitary confinement. Napping is a perfect way to pass time, he doubts Bane does anything but give boring speeches when he’s with Arthur, but he hates that Bane is even spending time with Arthur. 

Arthur might be in a bit of a mood when Eames joins him in his sleep. 

He chuckles to himself as he imagines at how huffy Arthur will be. 

At least he does before he glances at the whiteboard where everyone has written their suggestions for places that Bane would take Arthur. 

Tonight they check out the carnival, and hopefully Arthur is there. 

As he walks towards his claimed room he finds himself glancing at Cobb who is reading some book about chicken soup for the soul; it must be dreadful because Cobb looks like he is crying. 

Eames rolls his eyes, that man is loon half the time. 

In his claimed room he prepares the syringe and plans where he wants his dream with Arthur to be. 

He imagines a nice club, or café looking out at the ocean, somewhere open, where Arthur can relax and they can talk. He has a strong feeling that Arthur will try to harm him if he tries to seduce him this time around. Eames can’t stop the smile that spreads on his face as he lies down and injects, soon he won’t need inception to be with Arthur.

....

Zatana is preparing for her next show when a bat squeezes in from the ventilation system. 

She stares at the bat as it lands on her dressing table and moves hesitantly towards her. The bat squeaks at her, surprisingly she can understand him. She blinks as he begins to tell her his sad tale as to why he has come to her for help. 

She holds one hand out, hoping that he can understand her as well. “Who was kidnapped?” she asks, feeling just a little out of place in this. She wants to be absolutely sure that this is another bat that was taken, because it is Gotham and strange shit happens in Gotham. Even Constantine hates stepping foot in Gotham, because it is a magnet for bad and strange shit, she mentally paraphrases. 

The bat squeaks, that it was John. His loves name is John and he is a horrible singer and out there all alone and scared. That he was never supposed to leave the cave and that someone had taken him and he needed help finding him. 

The name John rings a bell with her but she can’t place it. it seems like it might be a common name, but there is something specific about that name that is nagging at her. 

Zatana nods and smiles, “Okay, well I can help.” 

The bat squeaks before the sound turns into a gasp. He looks at his hands, they are covered, he is covered in black clothing, he knows that much from the monitors. He’s the same species as his beloved, this will make finding and protecting his beloved that much easier. 

“This should make it easier for you.” She tells him. “You can turn back into a bat and human at will, just think which one you want to be.” she explains, as if magic is a simple thing to understand. 

The bat, who introduced himself as James, smiles at her. “thank you.” he tells her so sincerely that she can’t help but smile. 

It is minutes later, after he leaves that she makes the connection. She’s heard the rumors about Batman’s friend, the one who is dating Bane and had that fling with Eames. His name was John, she hisses to herself and realizes that she needs to make a phone call. She really doesn’t want to make that phone call, but she’s a good person and so she really does needs to make that phone call.

......

There are moments when you know you are way in over your head. 

John has had several of those moments; he’s basically the poster boy for these moments. 

He’s dreaming right now, not because he went to sleep but because he was drugged. Did he mention that fact, Barsad-the bastard-had drugged him. So John would be easier to move to the surprise that Bane has planned for them. 

John sighs, in his dream he’s sitting in a speakeasy, wearing the pajamas that he wears to bed. The pajamas that are a matching pair to Banes, which is still better than a period outfit. He stares at Eames who is wearing another periodical outfit while pouring them both drinks from behind the bar. 

“If this is during prohibition, I will have to arrest you.” John informs Eames who looks like John just agreed to role-play with him and follow him into a special room. 

“Have you ever had Moonshine?” Eames asks. 

John had once, a long time ago. He doesn’t really remember much about it but the look of disappointment on Fathers Riley face. And how the kitchen was covered with flour, apparently from what was relayed to John, he had decided to make it snow. 

“Once.” John answers honestly. 

Eames, who can read him like a book, smirks. “I can only promise to protect your virtue from anyone but myself.” Eames tells him as he walks towards John. 

“Is this another one of those dreams?” John accuses with narrowed eyes, because he is not waking up with jizz in his pants, again, because of Eames. “Because I am not as easy and you think.”

Eames places their drinks down on the table, he tips his hat to John and sits as close as he can to John without sitting on his lap. 

“We’re on the pull love, what we do together is out of affection.” Eames assures placing one hand on John’s knee and giving it a squeeze. “Nothing is wrong about that love, it’s never wrong to want to show each other how much we love each other.” Eames leans in even closer and places a kiss on John’s lips, it’s quick and makes John blush. “We don’t even have to be intimate love, I can wait.”

John swats at the hand on his knee, he’s bright red and knows that the part of him that is begging for physical affection is swooning. Eames moves his hand away slowly, looking to damn pleased with himself. 

John stares at Eames, “Maybe I don’t want to talk.” 

Eames only smiles, “I can multitask.”

John knows he’ll need so much therapy after this. “That’s not the point, I am not waking up like that again.” John hisses lowly. Eames drinks slowly, never taking his eyes off of John who takes a drink as well. The taste of moonshine is strong, John knows he makes a face at the taste, he has no idea how he drank this before. 

“You bugged my apartment, did you watch me when I got off?” 

Eames does something that surprises John, Eames looks away from him and stares at his drink. It’s just for a few seconds, but it lets John confirm what he had already known. John drinks from his glass, thinking of the phrase about ignorance and bliss. 

“Yes, I did.” He answers, touching his hand, helping John to lower his drink back on the table. “We can make it fair love; do you want to watch me?” Eames offers. 

John glares ready to tell Eames, how he is missing the point. 

But he doesn’t get the chance to, Eames pulls him into a kiss, the same one from the dream in the gym. John clutches at Eames like some shocked maiden in a dime store novel that is just toeing the line of erotic literature. Not that John ever read those, or hid them in a shoe box under a loose floorboard in the boys home. 

When Eames finally pulls away, John stares at him. 

“Leave Gotham Eames, forget about me and go, I’m bad luck.” John blurts out. Eames stares at him, his eyes reading John like he’s a childrens book with pictures and less than 10 words per page. “I lose everyone, I’m bad luck.”

Eames stares at him, expression unreadable. “What brings this revelation on, Arthur?” 

John ignores the anger and just a pinch of hurt that he can make out in Eames voice. He really doesn’t know why he’s saying this, maybe it’s because he just has a gut feeling this won’t end well. 

Nothing ever does for John.

Regardless of what Bruce might think, John is not an idiot. He knows that Bane is dangerous; John was there during the occupation. He also knows that Eames is just as dangerous, he’s seen the information that Bruce compiled. He also knows that he’s put himself not only in their path but as the focal point for their attention. John might be safer than most for now, but feeling change. It’s only a matter of time before it all goes bad. 

Everything goes bad, it always does.

Nothing good ever happens to him, he’s bad luck. Like poison, he might as well be the venom running through Banes veins, people will suffer because of him. Bane won’t let him go, at least not with a pulse. 

Eames will grow tired of him and put a bullet through his skull. 

John will end another name on the list of dead in Gotham. 

Maybe he should just end it before they get the chance to. 

“You’re a pessimist.” Eames tells him, “I’m a believer of a positive mentality.” 

John wants to answer to that, but he doesn’t get the chance to. He doesn’t even register that Bane is behind Eames and moved, it’s only when the thin line forms on Eames throat that John understands what happened. 

Bane with inhuman speed cut Eames throat. E

Eames without thought puts his hand on his throat as he moves, stumbling to place himself between John and Bane. That move cuts John deep in some way; Eames while bleeding out is still trying to protect him.

John looks at the Bane behind Eames, he’s huge. He’s the Bane that dosed on venom, the bane this is nothing more than a large, powerful monster. He’s the Bane that John was grateful had not been in Gotham under Talias command. 

John yells for Eames who is stumbles towards him, John catches him, trying to put pressure on the wound, this is what he had been talking about, this is the bad luck John attracts. He looks up at Bane who is towering over them, Bane reaches over and grabs John by the arm dragging him easily over Eames who tries to grab on to him, but blood loss and slippery fingers fail him. Bane tosses John almost gently aside and away from them. 

“Stop!” John yells, he tries to stand but he can’t, he can only yell. 

This is a dream some part of him reminds him, the same part that thinks, that this is an actual dream, this is Johns dream. Because Eames said he had control of the other ones, this is Johns subconscious letting him know that this is the final outcome of this game Bane and Eames are playing. 

John can’t move as he watches Banes fists pound Eames into a broken, unrecognizable mess. When Bane is satisfied he stands and stalks towards John, one large bloody hand reaches towards him. 

This is all Johns fault.

...

Eames is kicked awake by a very brutal death. When he comes to, his hand goes to his throat. It’s not slit, he’s alive, which he reminds himself by repeating that it had only been a dream. 

A dream that had gone very wrong. Something had gone wrong, Eames is always in control of the dreams he and Arthur share. It’s better that way, safer. It keeps things like this from happening. 

This time Arthur had found a way to influence the dream. 

Eames takes in a deep breath as he tries to calm down, he’s shaking. 

Arthur is the one who conjured that monster up, and Eames had no other choice but to leave Arthur alone with his fear. 

He knows that Bane, the one that thankfully hadn’t there during the occupation. Talia hadn’t needed that Bane, not for her plans. Eames had seen footage of that Bane, how he fought and killed. Venom turned Bane into an unstoppable killing machine, a monster. 

When he had been younger one of the scientists, had tried to explain to him, how even with the upgrades they had given him, they were unsure if he could hold his own against that monster. Eames hadn’t taken that too well, so he had lashed out and promised Arthur-who was only a dream at that time- that he would be strong enough to take on that Bane.

Obviously he hadn’t, at least not in Arthurs dream. 

Arthur was terrified of that Bane, which made Eames wonder what was really happening to Arthur while he was with Bane. 

The next time he is able to be alone with Arthur, they’ll have to talk. Is that the Bane that Arthur has been left with? What has Bane been doing to Arthur to cause that type of reaction?

He looks at the small digital clock by his bed. It had barely been half hour since he had gone under, he hopes Arthur woke up. He closes his eyes, he wants, no he needs to check on Arthur. Tell him that it’s going to be okay, he needs to know what the hell they are giving Arthur. If they’re drugging him, harming him, Eames rubs his neck.  
.........

As Barsad drives Bane and John to their designation, he allows himself to think. Bane is distracted by the apparent softness of Johns hair and skin. How does Barsad know this, it’s not just because he can read Bane likes a childs book, but because Bane has the bad habit of sharing his thoughts with Barsad. 

Recently they had all been about John. 

Barsad uses his review mirror to watch his passengers. Bane is stroking Johns hair, again, being careful to avoid letting his skin catch. Bane has even requested lotion, and it was provided, Barsad can practically smell the dove for men product. But if it means getting Bane to focus on something other than John, Barsad will take it as a win. 

Even if Bane had looked at an unconscious John like he was screaming his hatred for the man in his sleep. But as Barsad assured, this is a necessary precaution. Least John attempt to jump out into oncoming traffic or flee at every chance he is able. Plus it allows Bane to snuggle with John, leaving John annoyed when he wakes and realizes what happened. Barsad will again, take this as a win. 

Also Barsad is a bit amused, while Bane is adamant in his belief in not using restraints on John, at least outside of the bedroom. Barsad tries not to gag at that. He uses cuddling as a restraint, John is not moving from Banes grasp until Bane wants him to. 

Bane does this to make John feel like he has a choice.

Bane had made it a point that John was not to be frightened of him, or to think he needed to buy his freedom and privileges’ from Bane with carnal acts. Bane wanted those carnal acts from John freely given. 

Barsad internally gags. 

His attention is brought back to when the man in questions starts to move, he shouldn't wake, not for awhile. But John is proving that he needs to be difficult and starts to struggle against Banes hold.  
.......

John wakes feeling like his heart is trying to break out of his chest. 

Bane attempts to comfort him by stroking his hair with one large hand, the other holds him too tightly against Bane. John takes in several shuddering breaths as he tries to struggle in Banes grasp. Tries is the key word, because he can’t really move in Banes grasp, all he can do is panic. He has no idea why he is panicking, everything is a blur. He knows that he had a dream, but he can’t remember it. 

Bane and Barsad are talking in another language over his useless struggles, but he can make out the name Crane, he knows that name. 

The scarecrow, which makes sense the League had worked with the scarecrow before, why not again. Johns going to die because of the scarecrow, he looks up finally at Bane who is still stroking his hair. 

“Breathe with me.” Bane orders before returning to his conversation with Barsad. 

John nods and tries to follow Bane order. “What did you give me?” John asks softly. Bane doesn’t answer, he just continues to hold John until he is limp in his arms. John stays like that for awhile, his limbs feel heavy and he feels a little parched.“Is there water?” he asks softly. 

Bane loosens his hold on John and retrieves a water bottle from somewhere, Bane carefully opens it for John, holding it for him to drink. He drinks slowly, all while Bane watches him. He relaxes against Bane; they stay like this for awhile before Bane speaks. 

“The surprise I had planned for you is minigolf.” 

Barsad knows the John is distracted by Banes admission. John is easily distracted though, ignorant even if Bane tries to explain it off as naivete. John is not naive, he is ignorant. 

“Have you ever played mini golf?” John asks. 

“I have played golf on numerous times.” Bane answers, “I doubt there is much of a difference.”

John smiles, Barsad can see the exact moment when Bane relaxes, Barsad barely keeps himself from scoffing. 

“There shouldn’t be much of a difference,” Bane reasons, tracing Johns smile with his eyes. Bane does not understand why John finds that amusing. He is a mercenary; even in his world golf is still a universal language in business. Johns smile is a better response than his fear, Bane is relieved that John has stopped shaking. Crane will pay dearly for this; it is disappointing that Crane would betray him this way. 

“Golf and mini golf isn’t the same thing.” John explains while shaking his head but continues to smile. 

Barsad parks the car as close as he can to the entrance gate, before he gets out and opens the door for Bane. The place has been checked twice, patrols set up for when it is in use. 

Bane gets out and holds his hand out for John, Barsad watches as he takes it. 

There are three snipers placed strategically around to shoot John with the orders to use the old tranquilizers, since Crane apparently contaminated the new ones. Barsad watches, if John tries to run, he’ll be taken down, they’ll pack up and return to bunker and John will be chained to the bed again. 

Barsad watches, John surprisingly doesn’t make a run for it instead he follows Bane into the building. 

Barsad is a little disappointed.  
……..

Yusuf is Eames best mate, he knows some of Eames past but the past is the past and who cares about it.  


Presently he is wandering around a carnival, Eames didn’t want to come. Eames has been a ragging ass since he woke from his dream date with the misses. That Arthur is the definition of an ice queen from what Yusuf can gather, no doubt he tore into Eames for leaving him a mess. 

To each their own, Ysusf muses as he lingers around the food vendors. 

He didn’t want to say it aloud, especially with the others there but he doubts Bane would bring Arthur here. Aside from the food, it’s a bit of a bore. 

But he has discovered funnel cake. 

It is a beautiful thing, like the turkey legs he devoured a while ago. Once thing he can admit that he likes about America is the food, everything else just doesn’t make sense. Take Arthur, he could have been off with Eames anywhere else, but he choose to stay in Gotham, and spend his time taunting Eames with Batman and Bane. 

Eames can try and deny the whole thing about Arthur and Batman, but no one is living with that man because of his sparkling personality. Not that Yusuf will ever say that out loud, Eames has a bit a temper and goes straight to brawling for the misses honor. 

He checks his phone when he gets a text from Saito, letting him know that Bane and Arthur aren’t at the theater, but they are showing Citizen Kane, so Saito will be remaining there for awhile.  
...........

Bruce is on his way to the abandoned building when he gets a call. 

He recognizes the number and is a bit surprised that she’s calling him. He answers wondering what could have gone wrong that she would be calling him. 

“Are you missing a bat?” Zatana asks him. 

“ A bat?” he repeats. 

“A bat came to me today and requested that I turn him into a human so he can go in search of his one true love.” Zatana tells him, sounding calm, far to calm with the words that she just said.

Bruce blinks, he just knows that John is somehow involved in this. 

“So I turned him human and gave him just a little bit of magic to help him with his quest.” She continues in a rush, “and he is calling himself James.” 

“You gave him magic?” Bruce asks, because of course she did. 

“Just a little,” she rushes before he can stop her, “oh and he has a scar over one of his eyes. But, aside from all that do you know someone named John?” At her question, Bruce uses his many years of training and control to not face palm or bash his head on the steering wheel and curse Johns name. Because of course, John would not only have Bane and Eames chasing after him, but now he has a magical Bat turned human named James. 

“What does he look like?” Bruce asks, because he has this feeling that he already knows exactly who James resembles. 

“I’m sending you the picture now.” 

When the picture is loaded and his system opens it, there is a very unshaven Eames with a scar over his eye. Bruce knows his eye twitches. 

“How long does your spell last?” has asks unable to keep the annoyance out his voice. 

“It’s permanent unless I uncast it.” she answers, sounding unsure and like she wants to get off the phone. 

Bruce hangs up and drives just a little bit faster.  
…..

Barsad watches over Bane and John from his snipers nest. Bane is failing horribly at mini golf and John is just as bad, but both seem to be enjoying themselves. He rolls his eyes knowing that he is far enough that no one who matters will notice. 

Bane hits his ball into the water again, and John just smiles and laughs about it. 

Barsad is tempted to believe that Bane is doing that on purpose, Barsad scoffs, Bane is a romantic. It’s a noble trait unless Barsad is forced to watch it continuously. Barsad is about to roll his eyes again when notices a bat, a small slightly familiar bat exiting a ventilation duct. 

The small bat looks at him, squeaks in what Barsad can actually take in an accusing manner at him before flying down to here Bane and John are. 

Barsad blinks, he blames John for this, somehow in some way, John is responsible for this. 

......

Bane has decided that he dislikes mini golf, even if John finds this whole endeavor to be amusing. But Bane finds himself slightly unnerved by the miniature building, especially the castle with the moat and bridge. How is anything miniature amusing, it’s insulting, Bane has invaded actual castles. They did not look like this. Bane understands why a place like this was left to be abandoned. John lets out another laugh as his blue golf ball sails through the castle. 

Bane wonders if Talia as a child would have enjoyed a place like this. It’s a fantasy that he has found himself indulging in more, the idea of them as a family. John and Bane raising Talia as their own, somehow they had escaped the pit and the horrors they endured there. 

It is childish but he indulges in that fantasy again. 

_John smiles from the drivers seat, something he had to threaten to take from Bane. Bane is not a control freak as John describes him to be, he merely feels safer knowing that he is driving. John can be distracted, and is distracted easily. John has talked his way out of several tickets for indecency, while Bane had glared at Johns fellow officer and kept his jacket firmly over his lap. Because John had been distracted by his needs and pleaded for Bane to pull over._

_Talia buckles her seat belt, she’s at the age between child and teen. Bane dreads her teen years, while John just smiles and assures Bane everything will be okay. There’s two of them and only one of her, that logic doesn’t make Bane feel any better._

_“It will be fun,” John promises, “I had fun there as a child.”_

_“It sounds lame.” Talia mumbles to Bane in a language John has not grasped._

_“Negativity is lame.” John says proving that he is capable of learning, “and family time is awesome.”_

_Bane smiles and leans back in his seat._

_When they arrive John acts like an enthusiastic child, Bane smiles and Talia reluctantly begins to enjoy herself as well until her colored golf ball goes into the water._

_John laughs and climbs over the roped fence to get it._

_“Still doing better than Bane.” John teases, when he returns her golf ball._

_She takes it and tries again as John moves to stand beside Bane. Bane frowns at the insult even in jest against him, John just smiles and leans into him._

_“You can spank me when we get back.” John teases._

_Bane sighs and prays for patience, that prayer is tested when he hears the ball splash into water again, as well as the golf club as Talia curses using words he knows she learned from John._

“I thought you played golf?” John asks as Bane watches his golf ball finally make it through the course and into the hole. 

“It is different than this.” Bane answers. 

“I saw a game once on the television.” John tells him. 

“Golf is the universal sport of business.” Bane informs John who looks at him with disbelief. Bane internally sighs, John is terribly naïve. 

John is about to say something when he finds himself distracted by a familiar squeak. There flying towards him is that bat from the cave, the one that had been serenading him. 

“John.” Bane calls as he walks towards John, stopping to stand beside John. 

John looks at Bane in disbelief and then back at the bat who lands on the ground and squeaks, loudly and John might even say angrily. Bane also looks at the bat, before he looks in the direction that Barsad must be in. He’s sidetracked from the bat when one of the walls explodes and the bat mobile comes driving in, releasing gas from vents somewhere along its sides.

Bane pushes John a distance away, Bane knows John in unharmed in his fall, he would even turn to look but he does not want to see those eyes. John eyes will beg that Bane not fight Bruce, but Banes followers are already shooting at the bat mobile. Barsad already prepared to fire upon Batman. 

“Do not move from there John.” Bane orders, even as he says those words he cannot bring himself to move. John is there on the floor with those eyes, begging him silently to stop.  
….

John nearly jumps when he notices the small bat now by his hand. It squeaks at him and stares up at him with rather expressive eyes. John blinks, this is so wired. He jumps at the sounds of bullets bouncing off the bat mobile and he can’t explain why but he grabs the bat and holds him. The bat he swears is looking at him with even bigger eyes, but John ignores that. 

“Bane.” he calls out over the sound of bullets, Bane turns his head not to look at him, but to show he is listening, “Please.” Is all Johns says, hoping that conveys what he really means. 

Please, don’t fight Bruce, please. 

Bane turns his head away from John, that is how John knows that Bane has already decided that he will fight. 

John opens his mouth to say something when he feels something almost electric in the air. Then everything stops, literally stops. As in time, the time around him stopped. 

There are moments that no one is ever prepared for. 

The moment that time stops and a bat turns into a person dressed in black that looks like Eames with a beard and a scar over one eye is one of them. 

This is definitely one of those times. 

John knew his mouth was open and there was a noise coming out of his mouth that resembles a tea kettle that was ready to be pulled off the burner. 

He was staring at someone who looked like Eames, a bat who had turned into a human that looked like Eames. 

“John.” The man said softly. The non bat raised his hand placing it on his own chest and said, while smiling, “James.” The man smiled and placed his hand now on John’s chest and said just as softly. “John.”

Oh my god, John thought as he stared at ‘James’, this is officially a freaking out moment. 

“I came here for you..to save you.” James tells him, sounding proud. 

John stares at him, “to save me.”, he repeats as he stares at James who nods. 

“And bring you back to the cave,..so you can sing, again, with me.” James tells him. 

John blinks, “oh.” That’s surprisingly nice and noble and with no alternative motive. James stands and holds one hand out for John to take. 

John takes that hand, everyone is still, he looks at Bane who would have been all over ‘James’ but just stands there. 

“Um…how about I walk you to the bat mobile….and we can go back to the cave.” John tells James who squeezes John’s hand. 

As they pass Bane, John notices that he is unblinking, unmoving. Everyone is, he looks at ‘James’ who is walking happily beside him. 

While the two walk to the bat mobile, and pass the frozen bullets. Actual frozen bullets that John is tempted to touch but wont because he has no idea what will cause the time to start all over again. ‘James’ touches the passenger door of the bat mobile, it opens. ‘James’ helps John into the car, before turning into a bat, once the door closes and ‘James’ now a bat is happily resting in Johns hand time starts again.  
…….

Bruce is taken aback by the happy squeaking and John sitting in the passenger seat of the bat mobile. 

“So…how was your night.” John says in an attempt for small talk. 

Bruce stares at John like he’s some misbehaving teen whose parent had to pick them up because they had been banned from the mall, again. Bruce glowers, “We will talk about this when we get back to the cave.” Is all Bruce tells him before he reverses and they flee the scene.  
…..


	5. Why we can never have nice things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything that happens is Johns fault, just because James now exists doesn't mean it's his fault. Even if James makes John want to cuddle him and take care of him........has John mentioned none of this is his fault.

Bane is very unsure about what just happened.  


It is a feeling that he does not like. 

One moment he had been standing between his John and Batman, the next moment Batman is driving away. That had not sat well with Bane, who had turned to look at John, but John was not there. 

John was not there, staring up at Bane with his silently pleading eyes. 

Bane was not one to lose control but when he did, he truly did lose control. 

Somehow Batman had taken John from him. Bane clenched his fists, trying to keep control. 

John had been accepting of their relationship, no doubt Batman would be doing his very best to get John to see that that acceptance was wrong. 

He could picture John trying to convince Batman that Bane didn’t have ulterior motives. But Bruce would not listen, continuing to drive as John tried to explain why he needed to brought back. John would blame himself, thinking that this meant whatever he had with Bane was over. It had to be because he had left with Bruce. Bruce would use that to convince John that he needed to avoid Bane, whatever ground Bane had gained was gone. 

He would have to start over, when he reclaimed John there would not be the sky kindness and soft desire in his eyes. Bane would see nothing but uncertainty, panic and fear in John’s eyes. To see those emotions after seeing the softness of Johns caring, after feeling John who clung to him in his sleep, John who looked to Bane for comfort and protection. John, who would have looked upon Bane with love, that John was taken from him. 

Bane stared at the miniature castle. 

Above him Barsad was staring at the scene, trying to put the pieces together and come up with a solution. Bane would be useless for awhile; the loss of John would distract him. The bat that had arrived before Batman had gone straight to John. There were people with magic and abilities; it wouldn’t be that outlandish to think someone with abilities had offered their help. But there was something still off, because no one had seen anything, there was time missing. 

Bane let out a yell and started to take out his anger on the miniature castle. 

Barsad motioned for his men to stay away from Bane till he calmed down. 

“The tracker on John is active.” One of the men informed him. 

Barsad nodded, at least they had that. Batman had John, not Eames. So tracking John and retrieving him was still a possibility.  
……

In the bat mobile there was a very uncomfortable silence that had settled between them all but James. James was happily squeaking away in John’s hand, unaware that everyone else was not as happy. John looked at Bruce who was staring straight ahead and frowning. It wasn’t the default frown that Bruce always wore it was the one that screamed we will be talking about your life choices, continuously. 

John stroked one finger along the top of James head; the bat went silent and leaned into his touch. It was adorable; John smiled and continued with the petting. It was calming and nice; this was probably why Bane continued to pet his hair. John grimaced; Bane was going to be pissed. 

James looked at John and squeaked at him, John swore encouragingly. John smiled at James and continued petting him, he liked James, he was simple and without hidden motives. 

“Thank you.” John tells James who stares at him with wide watery eyes. 

“You’re welcome, but we are still having that conversation about your life choices.” Bruce tells him. John and James both stare at Bruce, who is really uncaring about their shared look of disbelief. “Which we will talk about, when we get back to the cave.”

James squeaks questioningly at John who shakes his head. He has no idea how to explain Bruce without using words that he feels are inappropriate for James. 

“You do know I am the victim in this.” John tells Bruce. Bruce scoffs, “I was kidnapped by Barsad, and kept in a bunker with Bane, for Bane while Eames used whatever he uses to invade my dreams.” 

“We will talk about this once we get to the cave.” Bruce repeats. 

John glares at Bruce; James hugs his hand and nuzzles him. John softens and smiles at James, “But you’re the real hero aren’t you James.” 

“Bestiality is a crime.” Bruce blurts out because he’s an asshole like that. Bruce glances at James who is ignorant to anything that isn’t John, “we will be discussing this after we return to the cave.” 

John sighs.  
……….

Saito is on his phone, it’s nothing out of the ordinary, he enjoys seeing what is happening instantly. Right now he is checking on a facebook post by the scarecrow. The scarecrow is complaining that his latest mix of tranquilizers didn’t sit well with Banes precious princess, so Bane sent some of his men to teach him a lesson. During said lesson, those men had been called back because Banes darling princess had been stolen by batman. Leaving scarecrow torn between thanking Batman or cursing him because Bane would be back and angrier. 

Saito smiled as he imagined Arthur dressed as a dainty princess, he imagined the outfit that Sleeping Beauty had worn, Arthur would of course need a wig. Saito could picture Arthur staring longingly out of a window from a guarded tower. Maybe Arthur would be more fitting as Odette from Swan Lake. He could see Arthur running with tears in his eyes from a ball after finding out he had been betrayed, but who would be the betrayer?

Either Bane or Eames could take on the roll of the sorcerer that had fallen in love with Odette for her grace and beauty. Both had the intentions of locking their princess in a tower. Far away from anyone else and keeping the princess for them and them alone.

Neither had the fitting qualities of the prince, there was no self sacrificing if it meant not having Arthur. 

It was a doomed romance and Saito had a front row seat and backstage passes for it. He was pleased that he had this opportunity; Arthur would make a lovely Odette. 

Saito copied the post and sent it Eames; the knowledge that Bane no longer had Arthur would improve upon Eames mood. 

……….

Cobb sits in the room that he claimed as his own, he’s feeling a tad bit melancholy. Eames is upset, he’s past the stage of breaking stuff and yelling, he’s at the quiet calm stage that means he is dangerous. Really dangerous, the type of dangerous that means he will kill. It’s a stage Cobb has seen several times, he’s survived them too, but those times he had the benefit of Arthur. 

This time he does not. 

He can see the shadow under the door; he knows Eames is prowling around outside it. 

Cobb will not open the door, because he doesn’t know what to do in this situation, well he does but it’s not the right thing. He would feel inclined to tell Eames that he underestimated Bane and should have used his head, the one with the brain, instead of thinking with the one that is in his pants. That wouldn’t go over well with Eames, especially since it was true. 

Eames wasn’t thinking as Bane would, or he would have taken into consideration that Bane wouldn’t do anything out in the open. Especially when he knows that Batman and Eames are obstacles to keeping John. 

Cobb does feel a little bit guilty about this whole debacle, at least where John is concerned. 

Eames does open the door to the room and Cobb closes the book that he had given up on reading once the first piece of furniture was thrown against the wall.

“Batman has Arthur.” Eames tells him, and Cobb can tell that there is some relief in that statement. 

“You already know where Batman’s lair is.” Cobb reminds as Eames paces along the doorway. 

“Arthur is terrified of Bane.” Eames continues, “The one that doses with Venom.” 

Cobb knows which one Eames is talking about; he had watched the footage too. Eames would stand a chance against that Bane, but it wouldn’t be an easy fight, regardless of Eames training, he is more of a brawler. 

“John conjured him in our dream.” As Eames talks one of his hands goes to his neck, checking for an injury that isn’t there. “He shouldn’t have been able to.” 

Cobb nods, he’s not a chemist, his degrees are in behavior, but he can’t explain what went wrong. Yusuf was the chemist; he would have more awareness as to why the situation happened as it did. Cobb steadies himself and comes up with a solution that won’t involve him becoming a corpse. 

“The next time you and Arthur are together, ask him what Bane was giving him. This could have been brought on by incompatible chemicals.” Cobb offers in response. 

Eames nods, still pacing and walking around the room. Cobb internally sighs, the device that slowly injected John with the chemicals needed for inception had been surgically implanted just along Johns hair line. Cobb remembers that because he had been the one to do the surgery with Eames looming over him. It had been a success, and the monitoring period had shown no side effects, so it couldn’t have been something on their end. 

“He was terrified,” Eames repeats, “there was nothing I could do to save him.” 

Cobb nods again, “You will save him though, the next time you and John meet, talk to him. Just talk.” 

Eames frowns, and Cobb understands why. Arthur as Yusuf likes to explain is an ice queen or king, whatever, and the only time Eames can get affection is when Arthur is being pleased or in the moments after he had been pleased. Which is horrible for Cobb to know, but the others, the ones that work with Eames, are under this belief that Cobb is a therapist. So they have taken to having sessions with Cobb, who more out of boredom has just gone with it. 

“Arthur will appreciate it, everyone likes to know there is more substance to a relationship then just the physical. He needs that confirmation that you can take care of his mental and emotional needs as well.” Cobb explains, thinking of his wife and his children. The sooner this is over with, the sooner he can be reunited with them. 

Eames stops pacing, “Right.” Eames agrees before leaving and closing the door behind him. 

Cobb sits there and sighs before opening his book and squinting at the pages.  
…………….

As they pull into the cave that everyone knows about, which John thinks might be a problem, he has to admire the art of uncomfortable silence that Bruce had mastered. It must be something that the League of Shadows excelled in because Bane could do it as well. 

John was not looking forward to the one-sided conversation about life choices that Bruce was going to bring up. As Bruce parks the car, or to be more precise the car parks itself, Bruce finally releases the steering wheel that if it could speak would be screaming. Bruce exits the car first, John hesitates to open the door, when he does James fly's out and changes. Meaning he shifts into his human form, which even thinking about has Johns brain stop for a moment before it restarts. 

James smiles at John and holds his hand out, obviously meaning to help John out of the car. John takes it, for several reasons. James smiles seems to brighten at Johns acceptance. 

James is happy that they are back in the cave, even if the man who wishes he was bat, is not. John is back, meaning he is safe and will sing-horribly-again. 

“We’re home.” James tells John as he continues to hold Johns hand and escort him back to the strange room. James is tried and he can only imagine how tired John must be since he had been kidnapped for so long. “You should rest and in the morning we can sing.” 

John nods and is so very grateful that this gives him an excuse to avoid Bruce’s need to be a life coach. 

Bruce watches them go, he doesn’t know how John does this, but he attracts a very specific type. James is naive, and was a bat, but he loves John. Loves John so much that the form he took was one that he knew John wanted. That speaks volumes to Bruce who is determined to give John a truth serum and finally get to his answers. Which Bruce decided to do by dosing some very specific things that he knows John would not refuse. 

When they reach the door to the strange room, James finally lets go of Johns hand so he can open and hold the door open for John. 

“Sleep well John, I will be outside guarding you as will the Batman. You are safe with us.” James informs John. 

John hugs James; because that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for him. 

Bruce who had looked over at them to make sure no one was paying attention to what he was doing, shakes his head because John has a talent for manipulating and attracting a certain type of man. He feels sorry for James who is not the same as Eames or Bane. They will be talking about this.  
………

Barsad is slightly proud on how Bane is handling himself, aside from the destruction of parts of the mini golf course, especially the castle; Bane is acting as if nothing is wrong. That is how a man of Banes caliber should be acting, even if there are moments when Barsad can see through it. Bane misses John. 

It bothers Barsad who is already anticipating Banes order to retrieve John. The tracking device Barsad had implanted John with shows his location, Batman has taken him back to the cave. There might be some new precautions added to make it harder to retrieve John, but Barsad is patient and a fast learner. 

“He had been enjoying his time with me.” Bane tells him as he sets up the IV. 

Barsad nods as he makes Bane tea. They are in Banes room, it seems very still without John there, even silent John’s presence is loud. Bane sits beside the table with the roses. Bane is without his mask, the horror of his face on full display. Barsad is used to it, and caring for Bane. Once day, as Bane believed, John would have done this, cared for Bane in his moments like this. 

“He was, the mini golf was a good idea.” Barsad agrees. “He will try to convince Batman to let him return.” 

Bane knows this, but he also knows Bruce’s hatred like Banes runs deep. John will be alone with that hatred, and Bruce’s opinion. 

Barsad knows Bane is lost in his thoughts again. He places the cup of tea on the table beside the roses. He checks the IV and makes sure nothing is hindering the morphine mix from Banes veins. When he is certain that everything is fine, he leaves Bane to his thoughts.  
……………..

Yusuf smiles tightly as he notices the broken furniture against one wall. There is what used to be a table and some chairs. He notices Eames sitting on one of the counters drinking some cheap American beer. 

“That long of a day mate?” Yusuf asks. 

Eames shrugs, “It wasn’t a good one.” 

Yusuf sits on the counter beside his best mate, the ice queen is free and Bane is probably wondering why his surroundings seem warmer by several degrees. But again he won’t say that aloud, he likes his face.

Saito joins them, he looks at Eames and smiles. They don’t know that Saito is perfectly happy pretending that he is watching some version of Swan Lake. In this moment it is the sorcerer speaking to his assistant, bemoaning how his princess has taken flight to evade him. Yusuf makes a face that screams that Saito is looking to positive. 

“I will always prefer the classics.” Saito informs them. "That theater is a blessing to a place like this, tomorrow I will attend again, they are showing Casablanca."

“I don’t understand half of them.” Yusuf admits, he’s a chemist not some philosopher. 

Saito nods, “What about you Eames? Do you think Arthur would appreciate the classics.” 

Eames thinks about that, Arthur liked movies, but the ones that he could get lost in, not those that required intense thought to understand their meaning. At least that was what he saw, Arthur spent most of his time at work and the orphanage. His apartment was mostly a place to sleep and keep things. One day they would have a place that would be home. 

….

Bane settles into bed hours after Barsad has left, he moves the IV to the bed waits for sleep to come to him. John would be pressed against his side, drooling as he slept, knowing he was safe with Bane. Bane tries to force thoughts of John from his mind and focus on nothing. Barsad is handling the retrieval of John, leaving Bane to focus on other matters. 

They will be returning to the temple, Gotham is not suited for his needs. He will need a distraction for Bruce, something that will ensure he is busy as they leave. 

_John wraps himself in the thick blanket, sitting on the mattress as he stares out of window. There is nothing but snow for as far as he can see. John misses the warmth of the sun and the feel of earth beneath his feet. But he says nothing about it, it would upset Bane. Bane looks over old texts, memorizing the words of people who had come before. Barsad has offered to train John, but John can barely stand the cold._

_Bane leaves his tests and walks towards him. John smiles sadly, this place is not home to him and it hurts that it is at least a temporary one for Bane._

Bane frowns willing himself to meditate and think of nothing. 

_The flames from the brazier illuminate the room. It is plain but warm, John straddles Banes waist smiling as he tries to stay focused enough to give Bane a massage. Bane places his hands on Johns thighs, silently willing John to make up his mind. Is this meant to be a seduction or a massage?_

_“You’re tense.” John tries for conversation as if he doesn’t know that Bane is well aware that John has been sneaking out of the temple searching for a path down. John may be a gymnast but he is not versed with the trails and the dangers of the mountain._

_“It’s dangerous John.” Bane reminds._

_John pauses, “I know.”, he admits returning to massage banes shoulders and arms._

_Bane doesn’t sigh, he knows John. John will continue with his behavior regardless of Banes dislike. “I will take you with me when I leave..”_

_John nods at the promise, his smile growing, all it does is cause Bane to dread keeping it._

Bane reaches carefully out for one of his books, he needs to focus on something that isn’t John. Only his mind doesn’t want to cooperate. John is a bit of an obsession for him as Barsad has hinted over and over again to Bane.  
………

As John settles in for bed he can’t help but feel anxious. There is a good chance that Eames will be there and after what happened, John doesn’t know if he wants to see him. He doesn't remember much of the dream, but he remembers how he felt waking up from it. 

He glances around the room, this is his temporary room, like the one in the bunker had been. One day when all of this has passed he can sleep in his own bed. It might not be as nice as the one in the cave, but it is his. He can also sleep alone this time, no one to try and smother him in his sleep. He doesn't want to see Eames, its more because he doesn't want to know what happened in their last shared dream. 

After all the excitement he doesn't even think that he could sleep.

……

Bruce is a little taken back when James, dressed like some antihero from a period piece, approaches him smiling.

"Thank you for helping me bring John home."

Bruce nods and tries to smile, it must be enough for James. Bruce watches as he shifts back into a bat and flies back to the other bats who are apparently speaking to him. He can only imagine what that conversation would consists of. He returns to his screens, he has his plan and the specific items drugged, during breakfast John will be dosed enough to answer honestly.

Bruce readies himself for Johns answers, Alfred says that Bruce needs to be understanding and patient with John, who is not the one to blame in the situation. Which Bruce will disagree with, Bane and Eames are not as delusional as some of the others Bruce has dealt with. There is no imaginary relationship, John has had contact with them. Bruce has the recordings from Johns apartment, and some of the more racier ones involve John staring directly at the camera as he does his best impression of a strip tease and adult webcam show.

Bruce looks at the monitor that shows John surprisingly asleep. John had mentioned that Eames was invading his dreams, was it magic?

..........

John sits in some restaurant, with circular booths and a menu that has no prices. John is already tempted to sneak out and find a McDonalds. He wants a big mac and some fires, maybe some chicken nuggets and a large coke. Hell, who is he kidding he’d super size that order and then the next day run for 6 miles. Eames walks towards him wearing somewhat normal clothes this time, jeans and a grey pullover. 

The normalcy of that outfit weirds him out, this is not an Eames outfit. John wonders if this is his dream, maybe after the last time, Eames can no longer enter his dream. 

Eames sits down next to him, leaving space between them as he tries to look nonchalant. 

“You look different.” John tries, because he is used to Eames having vibrant tastes in clothing, John will never forget the neon pink shirt black skinny jeans and the blue and purple flannel shirt. At least Eames had been barefoot, if he saw bright white sock with sandals again he was going to confiscate them and throw them away. 

“It’s been a bit of a day love, sometimes you just put on what’s on hand.” Eames answers as he opens the menu. 

John nods, “I’m sorry about what happened…the last time.” Eames doesn’t answer or show that he’s going to acknowledge Johns apology. John bites his lips and prepares to explain, but Eames beats him to it.

“I get it Arthur, we all have our own problems, our own issues, our own demons…Crane brings those out. You don’t have to apologize for that love, I know it wasn’t your fault. Whatever Crane gave you made that happen.”

John shakes his head, “I don’t really remember it, that dream….I know I was scared.” 

Eames scoots closer, the relief that settles over Eames has John really suspicious about that dream, so he can place an arm over Johns shoulder. “We can make new dreams then.” John sighs and rolls his eyes, of course Eames would hint at them doing things.  
….

Bruce is a bit surprised that John is mumbling in his sleep, he can make out the word Eames. Is Eames really invading Johns dream or is John just dreaming about Eames, he leans back in his seat. He will need to look into this but he would need someone to watch over John, like a babysitter someone that wouldn't give in to Johns whining and need to be Bane or Eames. He has just the idea of who as well.

.............

When John wakes up, it's to James is staring down at him holding a water bottle in his hand. “Good morning John, I can open doors now.” 

John blinks and smiles, taking the water bottle that James is holding out to him. “That’s great.” John agrees, even if he can already see the problems that are going to happen because of it. 

“Water is very important, the videos Mr. Wayne showed me said so.” John smiles and drinks the water as James nods, “We will be having breakfast soon, I helped Alfred make it.”, James explains as he leaves the bedroom to head into the kitchen. 

John takes his water with him to the bathroom, he doesn’t know how to feel about that dream. Eames was understanding, and both had agreed that it must have been whatever Crane gave Bane to dose him with. But that doesn’t sit well with John, because there is more to it than that. John didn’t miss how Eames implied how whatever Crane hadn't mixed will with something John had already been given. Was it whatever made Eames ability to enter his dream possible. If so, who or what was giving him those chemicals and how?

John might have to discuss this with Bruce.

…..

Bruce actually likes James; he’s very happy and considerate. James is like a puppy that can use the toilet and understands words, but won’t tear up the furniture and shoes. James returns from giving John the first special drink Bruce has been preparing for John. 

“John slept well.” James tells him. 

Bruce does want to get James a new wardrobe the whole black outfit is clashing with the personality. 

“Did you sleep well, Mr. Wayne?” James asks to be polite. Bruce nods as he prepares the coffee for John’s breakfast. “That’s good, I slept well too.”

John joins James and Bruce for breakfast, it’s a bit surprising that Bruce hasn’t brought up Johns horrible life choices, instead he has decided on silence. James is oblivious as he happily eats the breakfast provided. John drinks his premium coffee and munches on his bacon, egg and cheese croissant. 

There is fruit as well, James is happy with thinking the fruit plate is his plate. He offers everyone especially John pieces of fruit, getting excited when John accepts. 

This silence from Bruce is making John a bit paranoid. 

James is not aware of the atmosphere, he's just happy, the other bats were amazed that he had returned from his adventure and how a sorceress had given him the ability to be like his John. Though they are a bit disappointed that this means John will be able to sing again. 

James doesn’t mind, he’s just happy

Bruce finally decides to talk after John’s second cup of coffee. “We need to talk about your choices.” 

John looks at Bruce then back at James who is smiling at him. “I didn't plan for any of this, it just happens.” 

“I believe you.” James announces to John. 

“Have you slept with either of them?” 

John can hear the words that escape his mouth, he just can’t stop them. “Define sleeping, because I have shared a bed with Bane, we had matching pajamas and I might have had a form of intercourse with Eames. But it was in the dreams, that he controls but we share, it’s some weird thing. It started as kissing and some groping but then in one of the dreams, there was some oral and a handjob, well I gave the handjob, well I don't know if it counts as only me since eames was using his hand to show me how.....Eames doesn't haves a gag reflex, that's weird right? I still don't know why he's determined to call me Arthur, i'm starting to respond to it. I just go on dates with Bane, but I can’t really be sure if I didn't rub one out against him. It was Eames fault, since physical reactions happen outside of the dream, but I can't be sure since Bane didn’t say anything.” 

Bruce rubs his temples, this is why they can’t have nice things.

While James pets Johns hand and assures him that everything is alright, as John continues. "But Bane likes cuddling and cooking, he's a really good cook, I'd eat his cooking every day. Banes not that bad, Barsad, well his name can be interchangeable with bastard for a reason. But on one dream, there was an issue with chemicals, so I think Eames gave me something to help keep the dreaming possible. I'm surprised it hadn't happened sooner since Barsad was dosing me like crazy, I tried escaping twice and each time he shot me with the dart gun and smiled. Like he was really happy smile."

Bruce holds up his hand, it has the desired effect because John stops. 

"Since you can not make wise choices, there will be some changes to ensure you do." Bruce explains, ignoring how James is now trying to feed John, "and there will be no arguments about it." 

John blinks, letting James feed him pieces of fruit. He really doesn't like the sound of this, "I think there will be some arguments about it." John says with his mouthful.

Bruce response is to glare at him.

  
……


	6. Chapter 6: The Field trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a field trip, Bane frets, Bruce puts his plan in motion and Clark rethinks his choices and Eames get angry.
> 
>  
> 
> AN: This one took forever and 5 different drafts before it was finished.

Chapter 6

 

The Field Trip  
….

Earlier 

James is by nature a very happy bat, that nature carried over to his human side as well. 

Meaning he is a very happy human. 

Only he’s not as happy as he had been yesterday, which he should be, he should be even happier than yesterday. 

But he’s still not as happy. Leaving him to question, what is there not to be happy about? 

John is back in the cave, safe and sound. 

James can turn into a human just like his John. 

He should be very happy, but he’s not, it might be because John isn’t happy today. 

James doesn’t want John to be anything but happy. After all when John is happy, James can’t help but feel happier. After breakfast John had been angry and locked himself in his room, after calling Bruce many mean names and throwing his water bottle at Bruce. When James had tried to calm John and as what was wrong, John had only continued being mean to Bruce and throwing items. Bruce had been unaffected, dodging all that John had thrown while still eating his breakfast. 

Telling James not to mind Johns behavior, because John was just being emotional because Bruce wouldn’t let him date Bane or Eames.  
James had only smiled at Bruce, excused himself and followed after his John. John had locked the door, but Bruce had taught him how to unlock doors so it was a minor inconvenience. 

John had looked really angry when the door opened, but when John realized it was James the anger had gone away. John blames his unhappiness on Bruce, but James doesn’t understand why, the breakfast was great. 

So he sits in John’s apartment on the sofa that John loves. John is sitting next to him wrapped up in the blanket he adores as they watch something that James does not understand on the television. James glances at John and smiles, he wants to find away to cheer John up. 

So he tries by starting up a conversation, again. “Everything gets better.” He repeats the words Alfred had told him while he had help make the scrambled eggs. It had made him feel better after he had dropped the whole egg in the pan. 

“No it doesn’t. “ John answers, voice muffled by the blanket he was wrapped up in. “You just become used to it, you tell yourself it’s all alright because what was wrong is now the new normal.” 

James keeps his smile, John is such a negative Nancy but he still loves him. Besides whatever John says is just out of anger, he doesn’t mean it. He’s been through alot, the monitors in the cave had informed him how scary Bane and Eames could be. John is very brave, to face both of them and return unharmed. Bruce may not have faith in John’s abilities but James does. 

James pulls John into a hug, lifting him on his lap so John is easier to cuddle. He knows this is the ideal way to comfort him, the monitors had shown him, and they had not lied to him yet. John stares at him looking confused, but James understands. John is alone, he’s never had a large family of hundreds, all he has is James, Bruce and Alfred. James smiles, and gives John a squeeze the same way his mother would to him when he was small. 

As they sit like that, James smiles, he feels happier holding John. 

John bites his lower lip to keep himself from speaking; James would never do anything to him, but damn it, if John doesn’t think that he is developing a type. He can already hear the lecture Bruce will give him, but the touch deprived side of him is just happy that he’s being held. He relaxes against James and sighs, once James starts stroking his back. 

“You’ll always be safe with me.” James tells John. John only response is to sigh, James gives him a little squeeze, he adores his John even when he’s being angry and silly. “Bruce says we are taking a trip to metropolis.” 

“Bruce hates metropolis.” John replies. 

John knows that Bruce hates metropolis, he’s seen the files and the top three plans on how to kill superman. So he’s a little disbelieving that Bruce would want to go there. 

James continues to stroke James back and nods, but Bruce had told him earlier when he was helping to set the table, why they were going there, so he decides to share, “But it is a safe place for you. Bane and Eames can’t take you from there, and I’ll be there with you.” 

John lets out a disbelieving scoff, but James ignores it, John is just so negative.  
……

Now

Regardless of what happens today, John is determined to take today as a field trip. 

Bruce has decided that he’s taking John and James to metropolis to meet an acquaintance of his. Well to be babysat by this acquaintance, which is rude and insulting and John had voiced his opinion on that but Bruce had shut it down, mostly with duct tape. 

John hopes this acquaintance is superman. 

He wants an autograph and photograph with him; it would nice to spend some time with a superhero that is positive and nice. John smiles as he stares out the window of the car. James squeaks from the pet carrier-that looks more like a fancy messenger bag-that John is holding on his lap as Bruce drives them. 

“Metropolis is the home of superman.” John gleefully informs James. “It’s one of the safest cities, and it has superman. Bruce knows superman, and superman is one of the nicest and the best superhero that there is.” 

“He’s not the best superhero, place some kryptonite next to him and even John can take him.” Bruce tonelessly tells them. 

“Everyone loves superman.” John continues as if he had never been interrupted. 

“Superman was jealous of Captain Marvel.” Bruce continues, “It was shameful, I have photos and video footage of that fight. I play it sometimes, and bought a network, so it will play that footage everyday at the same time.” 

“Superman also looks a lot like that werewolf from that TV show.” John informs James who squeaks back from his carrier. 

“My acquaintance has agreed to watch you for the day.” Bruce tells him, sounding like a tired mother that is dropping off her troublemaker son at the last school that would take him. 

“I can take care of myself you know.” John reminds. 

Bruce ignores him as he pulls up to some posh-damn it Eames-restaurant with valet service. Once they park in front of the valet, two men in uniform rush to open their door. John gets out carrying his fancy pet carrier. The man who receives the keys doesn’t even spare them a look before he’s taking off to park the car. 

Once they enter, one of the hosts starts to raise his concern about the animal carrier but Bruce gives him this look that has the host back away in silence. They walk towards a private table where a man who looks really familiar is sitting. 

“John this is Clark he’ll be watching you today.” 

Clark looks at John and smiles, holding out his hand for Johns. John takes it and smiles, the man looks so familiar. 

“You look like that werewolf from that one TV show. The one that lost his entire family in a fire, because he had been sleeping with that older hunter and had that weird thing for the something called Stiles. But you have glasses.” John greets as he shakes Clarks hand. “Do you moisturize your skin feel really soft?” 

Clark has a look of very polite discomfort as he looks at Bruce who has already sat himself at the table and is opening the menu. Clark looks at the pet carrier and notices the bat that is staring at him. Clark keeps eye contact with the bat that seems to be judging him, before looking at John who is still shaking his hand then back to Bruce. 

“Truth serum and James is a service animal, the paperwork is in the carrier.” Bruce answers. 

Clark nods and politely removes his hand and sits, John sits beside him and places the carrier on the table.  
…………….

Barsad is finding that his day is just full of surprises. He hates surprises; he kills those that try to surprise him. Yet, here he is, dealing with all these surprises. He blames John for this injustice. 

His first surprise of the day was that John’s tracker was still active. The second was where John’s tracker was showing his location, in metropolis. 

He had assumed that John would be checked for a tracker, but obviously Bruce is not as attentive as Bane, when it comes to what is in or on John’s person. A thought that makes him feel ill, because he would prefer to remain oblivious to what Bane does with John. Though he is a bit pleased that John is gone, hopefully forever, but Bane desires John so that will not be a possibility. 

John’s absence is still noticeable. Though thankfully not as badly as it had been in the first hours.

Bane had been moping and staring at anything that had been Johns, touched by John, and was near John, as if it was something so precious that it would be destroyed if touched, moved or breathed upon. 

Now Bane was throwing himself into what he needed to be doing, while Barsad continued preparing plans for their leaving. Of course John would be coming with them to the temple to train, meaning keeping Banes bed warm and on occasion Barsad would have to take John for a walks and keep John feed and watered. 

Of course John would not make the trip easy; he’d be as annoying and unruly as he could be. Before trying to appear innocent, vulnerable and needy when Bane would be in view, Barsad could already hear the excuses Bane would give for John’s behavior. 

It was going to be horrible, completely horrible. 

Barsad internally sighed, if only Bane had wanted to get a pet instead, a cat would have been nice.  
……..

Clark Kent had been surprised and a little bit smug and overjoyed when Bruce called him- Clark Kent aka Superman- asking for help. 

Not for himself but for his friend, Bruce had used the word friend. He had tried being Batman’s friend; it ended with batman telling him he had kryptonite prepped and ready. 

Clark’s manners stopped him from asking ‘You have friends?’, but he had been curious and expecting something and someone different that what was before him. 

John, who had been given a truth serum, and carried a bat –named James-with him, was who Clark was charged with protecting.

“Do you want food with those drinks?” John asks as he accepts the fruit that James gives him. 

“John, has decided to find himself a life partner, and his choices are Bane or Banes clone.” Bruce tells Clark. “Recently he is attempting to have both Bane and Eames, neither care for that idea, but John doesn’t take into consideration the consequences of his actions.” 

“Bruce knew for months that they were stalking me.” John clarifies to Clark. “Both bugged my apartment, kidnapped me and expressed wanting to have a more than platonic relationship with me.” 

“He’s slept with both.” Bruce reminds. 

“Technically at the same time too.” at Clarks wide eyed look he clarifies, “I had oral sex with Eames in a dream and might have rubbed one out against Bane at the same time.” John reminds. 

Clark nods and looks for the waiter to take his order. “Oh that has to be difficult.” Clark offers John, who nods and sips at his water. Bruce only looks at Clark like he’s regretting his choice. 

James makes a squeaking noise and hugs Johns hand, Clark swears the bat is offering comfort he looks at Bruce who finally looks like he is ready to choose something to eat that isn’t some form of alcohol. 

“James was a normal bat till he went to Zatanna and asked to be human, so he could save me.” John explains smiling at James who stares at John like he’s the center of the universe. 

“Bestiality is still a crime.” Bruce answers. At the lost, horrified, and oh so very scandalized look on Clarks face, Bruce decides to explain. “James looks like Eames, who is Banes clone. John’s tastes are very specific.” When Clark still looks lost and a few seconds away from just speeding away, Bruce frowns letting Clark see the extent of his disappointment. “James can turn into a human, and turn back into a bat.” 

James squeaks and flaps one of his wings. 

John smiles at Bruce, “Even with Batman, the crime rates in Gotham are rising. I hear Metropolis is one of the safest cities.” 

Clark waves down the waiter, who very reluctantly comes to their table.  
………..

Bane settles for a moment of rest in his bedroom. He’s finding himself distracted again. He knows that he must focus and do what needs to be done. But still, his mind wanders. 

He questions what John must be doing, is John thinking of him, is John well, is John safe, and does John wish he was at Banes side? 

He tries not focus on those thoughts, but he finds his mind wandering there ever so often. 

He is well aware that he will be soon be reunited with John again, but only when everything was in place. 

Presently it is not safe for John’s retrieval. 

He knew his previous plan had been ruined due to social media. Bane glances at the chair across from him, he can picture John smiling at him as he sprawled out on the chair. 

_“You’re early.” John greeted from his seat looking too comfortable to move._

_“Bane walked towards John, once he was close enough to John he ran his fingers along Johns hair. It was a bit of mess, but that was more due to their earlier activities. John leaned in to his touch, smiling softy. Bane was well aware of that smile, John always wore that smile when he wanted to engage in their other activities._

_“Did you miss me?” Bane asked, his voice showing no sign of his own insecurities._

_John smiled at Bane, “always.”_

Bane sighed and rubbed his shoulder. 

He was frustrated, but there was the silver lining in knowing that Bruce had John and not Eames. He doubted Eames would be a gentleman. He could only imagine the horrors John would face with Eames. 

_Eames pins John to the bed, leering down at John who continues to struggle against him. “I love that spirit of yours kitten, it just makes me want to ruin you.”_

_John glares at Eames, “Bane will kill you.” He hisses, knowing that Bane will come for him and save him._

_“Pet, Bane will never find us. You’re mine now.”_

_John continues to glare at Eames, struggling against the handcuffs Eames hand used to cuffs him to the bed. Eames strokes Johns face, “We’re alone love, we all know what happens when lovers are alone.” Eames kisses John, holding the struggling detective still. When Eames finally pulls away he looks down at John. “That monster ever kiss you like that love.” John doesn’t answer trying to be loyal in at least one way to Bane. “I can kiss you all you want love, I can do all the things he never could.”_

_John glares at Eames, his eyes defiant and full of anger. “Bane doesn’t need to kiss me; he doesn’t need to force himself on me. He has all of me, you will never understand. Bane will come for me and he will kill you.”_

_Eames laughs, “Oh love by the time I’m done, you’ll want no one else but me.”_

Bane shakes his head and slowly stands, he needs to focus on something that isn’t John. But Bane swears that he will never allow Eames to have John, ever.  
………..

“Just keep him with you, watch over him, give him water and some snacks, don’t let him run off with Eames or Bane.” Bruce explains to Clark as he pays for their lunch. “James will be with him, so you will have some competent assistance.” 

“Still here, sitting at the table with you.” John replies as he makes sure James is comfortable in his carrier. 

Clark only nods, and knows that he cannot back out of this. 

Bruce nods and looks at John, “Behave.” With that parting, Bruce leaves them alone at the table. 

“So, did you ever just want to punch him?” 

Clark looks at John and decides not to nod because that would be rude. 

“So what are we doing today?” 

“We’re going back to the office I have a paper to write.” 

John blinks, “A reporter, huh, I figured superman would have a different job.” 

Clark freezes and stares at John, who is staring at him looking like his revelation should not be that big of a surprise. 

“It’s not that hard to figure out, even with the glasses you still look like that one werewolf from that one TV show, you’re superman. Not to mention there is no way Bruce would just leave me with anyone when dealing with Bane and Eames.” 

Clark blinks then clears his throat, “We can work from my apartment.”  
……

Eames is feeling a tad bit irritable, a small bit really. 

It’s not that he is missing his dear Arthur, who he has yet to see again. But he can only use the inception that Cobb created so much before he finds himself wishing for the real thing. The dreams feel real, he knows there not but it’s normal for the dreams and reality to blur. He needs to go about this smarter, he had been underestimating Bane, and why not, he was built to be better than the original.

Which irritates him even more; Bane had stolen his darling Arthur and terrified him. 

He knows that his relationship with Arthur won’t be an easy relationship, their dream relationship is much different than the one they have in reality. But he wants it, has wanted it since he was 12 and Arthur changed from being his imaginary friend to his significant other. 

Eames created worlds in his dreams using Cobbs inception, in all of them was of course darling Arthur. 

Arthur had started off perfect, but that wasn’t who Arthur was. Arthur was far from perfect. He was moody, cold and had could get irritated at the slightest thing. But when he had Arthur in his arms, and Arthur was looking at Eames like he was his everything, Eames found himself swearing he wanted nothing more. 

He’d take Arthur, the good, the bad and everything in between. 

Yusuf, his best mate was sitting with him enjoying a beer. Saito was there too, typing something on his phone. Whatever it was, Eames didn’t want to know. Ariadane was there too, but it was her turn for her hour of therapy with Cobb. It was great that Cobb had a hobby, Eames would see him tomorrow. 

“I don’t think you can bring Arthur here mate.” Yusuf suddenly says. “He’s probably had enough of abandoned places.” 

Eames took a drink and nodded. Arthur would need some place better, maybe some suite at a fancy hotel. Maybe the honeymoon suite, it would be perfect. Rose petals on the bed, champagne and chocolate strawberries and Arthur dressed in white judging every detail as Eames carried him over the threshold. It would be perfect. 

“I was thinking the honeymoon suite at the most posh hotel.” 

Saito who was busy typing his own personal fiction of Swan Lake, smiled at Eames words. He could imagine Arthur waking in some hotel room, annoyed that he was once again trapped. This time it wasn’t with Bane but Eames, who did not suffer from ED. 

_Arthur wakes to find himself naked, clothed only in a white plush robe, laying on a bed covered with rose petals, and Eames beside him in bed, naked with a rose held between his teeth. Arthur is far from impressed. Eames only smiles around the rose. He removes the rose from his mouth and places it on his hip, making sure Arthur can see what Eames is packing._

_“I have a headache.” Arthur announces the cold he naturally emits freezes every word, so even Eames can get the message that he is not impressed._

_“I can help with that love; I know how to make your headache go away.” Eames leers as he speaks moving to untie Arthurs robe. Arthur stops him with a slap to the hand and a glare that for a moment has Eames self preservation instincts kick in._

_“But only for a brief moment, before the instinct fades away._

_“Come on love; let me make you feel better.” Eames leans in and kisses Arthur who accepts it, before pushing Eames away and announcing he wants a nap. Eames blinks at Arthur, who has rolled over on his side facing away from Eames. “Take a nap then love; I’ll make sure not to bother you.” Eames teases, as he raises the back of Arthurs robe slowly. In a great display of agility, Arthur smacks at Eames hand and escapes to the bathroom where he locks the door, “Want me to wash your back, I’m good with my hands love.”_

_Arthur glares at the bathroom door, he knows that Eames can feel it. He takes a moment to compose himself and evaluate the situation._

_Eames is naked on the bed, and he had better of bathed before hand, because those sheets screamed high thread count. Eames also placed roses on the bed, not the crème white ones that Arthurs preferred, but the over used red ones, Arthur rolled his eyes. This was an obvious sign that Eames knew nothing about him._

_“Arthur my love, let me introduce you to the pleasure maker. He really wants to see you, maybe you can give him a pull or a kiss.” Eames calls from outside the bathroom._

_Arthur rolls his eyes, it’s so much easier with Bane, all he has to do is keep him company. Straightening his robe he steps out of the bathroom and sits on the bed._

_“I want to see how you like to touch yourself Eames, show me how you look when you’re on the verge of climax.” Arthur in his best seductive voice tells Eames._

_Eames response is to moan, and show Arthur exactly what he wants._

“It’s terrifying init when he’s happy.” Eames whispered to Yusuf as Saito smiled at his phone. 

Yusuf nodded in agreement.  
……

Barsad hesitates when he approaches the door to Banes room. He has information about John’s whereabouts but he doesn’t really want to give that information out. There are too many variables that are unknown in this situation. 

Because this deals with John, Bane will irrationally want to act on it immediately. 

Though why Metropolis?

Bruce rarely leaves Gotham. So why bring John to Metropolis, unless it’s only the tracker that is there, under the guard of superman. 

This is a trap. 

Barsad frowns, traps are like surprises and he hates surprises. 

He opens the door, to find Bane very upset and brooding while holding a stack of cards. “We have his location.” Barsad announces, he notices how Banes shoulders actually loosen. “He’s in metropolis.” 

Bane is very surprised at his John location. 

Why would Bruce take John there? Does Bruce think that Bane would hide from a foe like Superman?

“The location seems like a trap, I believe we should send in a scout before departing.” 

Bane understands the reasoning behind his seconds’ logic, but he wants to go now. He needs to go now, all he can imagine is the dangers of the location that John is in. He can imagine his sweet John, left in metropolis because Batman is tired of John begging to be returned to Bane. 

Bane knows he needs to think, he glances at the cards that he had been fidgeting with. He needs to be cautious; with some difficulty he finally nods and agrees to his second’s logic. Barsad nods and leaves. 

Bane places the cards on the table and sighs.  
…………………..

They are in a taxi; the trip is not as simple as Clark had hoped it would have been. 

Clark tries to smile reassuringly at the taxi driver who looks very uncomfortable. Clark can’t blame him; there had been two passengers and a bat. A few minutes in, there are now three passengers and no bat. The third passenger looks a bit terrifying, with the black outfit, scruff and scar the third passenger looks like a version of death. Matters are not helped by Johns constant commentary. 

“There is sunlight here.” James states in surprise, it’s usually overcast in Gotham. 

“People are smiling They rarely do that in Gotham.” James adds.

“You don’t see that in Gotham.” John agrees as he narrows his eyes, “There’s not many people carrying guns, usually almost everyone is packing.” 

James nods, leaning in closer so he’s half draped over John as he stares out of John’s window. 

Clark only smiles, “They’re from Gotham.” It’s sad how that actually appeases the taxi driver. 

Clark looks at James who is all but on top of John; Clark is in way over his head. 

By the time they reach his apartment he’s already wishing that he had just missed Bruce’s phone call. 

But he was raised with manners and he did give Bruce his word that John would be safe. 

Once they enter his apartment, he tries to be a good host. 

“It’s not much but its home.” 

James smiles and shakes Clark's hand, “Thank you for letting us in your home.” he turns and smiles at John, “it’s almost like your apartment.” 

“I live in an apartment in the bat cave.” John clarifies. 

“He lives there with me.” James declares as he places his arm around John. 

Clark smiles and nods, he really doesn’t want to know.  
…

Bruce lets out a deep breath as he heads to the teen titan tower.

They are no longer teens but the name stuck and so did their maturity level but he has a plan, and he will make sure it succeeds, because he is Batman. As he pulls up to the tower he can already see Dick standing there smiling waiting for him. 

If only John was that well trained. John wouldn’t smile and wave, or wait patiently. John would glare, yell and leave, hoping to escape into Banes or Eames waiting arms. Bruce sighs; he might need a nanny for John. A very hot nanny, that wouldn’t be to mindful about dating her employer on occasion. 

Bruce parks, he double checks his reflection in the bat mirror so he can be certain that his mask is in place and he looks every bit as dangerous as his reputation. 

“Robin.” Bruce greets as exits his disguised bat mobile. 

Dick smiles, ignoring how Bruce is ignoring Dick’s new codename, it’s Nightwing. “It’s great that you wanted to stop by and talk to us.” 

Bruce nods, walking towards the building with Dick keeping pace behind him.  
…..

Barsad lets out a sigh of relief once he is far enough away that Bane will be none the wiser. He will send in one of scouts to report on the situation in metropolis. Hopefully it is a trap and John is being hidden in the batcave. It would be the smart thing to do, send your enemies elsewhere while hiding in plain sight. Bruce is known to have moments of intelligence, but must he have one when it deals with keeping Bane from what he wants. Well who he wants, at the moment. 

At least John isn’t with Eames.  
…….

Dick blinks, trying to make sure he understands exactly what Bruce had asked. To double check he repeats it. 

“You want either Raven or Starfire to go on a date with John?” 

Batman stares at him, his ‘I’m very disappointed with you face’ was on full effect. Dick only nods and decides that he should go ahead and just go along with whatever his mentor wants. 

“Okay, ummm I’ll go get them so you can tell them.” Dick nods and walks back into the rec room. 

Batman looks around what should have been a formal den, the perfect place to meet and greet visitors. It’s a mess, something that Alfred would have never allowed. He’s going to need to dry clean his suit. 

In the rec room, everyone is waiting. 

“What did he say?” 

“Is he as intimidating as he appears to be on the television?” 

“Did he ask about me? We went on a mission together.” 

“Is the world ending?”

Dick shakes his head, “No, umm…he wants to talk to Raven and Starfire.” 

Both girls look surprised then smile at each other and race out the room. 

“Ahh, why not us?” 

“No, we really saved the world, Wonder Woman was there, Flash, Aquaman and undead Superman…we were all there saving the world, it happened I have pictures and video. “ 

Dick tries to figure out the best way to explain this. “He wants one of them to go on a date with John.” 

“Who?” 

“Oh….I know, John the one dating Bane and Eames, at the same time.” 

“How do you know?” 

“Social media, everyone is talking about it. I mean everyone, even Mr. Freeze, he compared them to an unlikely couple and was rooting for Bane, since everyone needs love.” 

Dick blinked, “And he wants Raven or Starfire to date John?” 

“Yeah, batman doesn’t approve.” After that statement Cyborg suddenly smiles, “I can post this and get so much likes.” 

Dick shakes his head, “Don’t post anything.” 

“I already did.” 

“Bummer.”  
………

Bruce is not surprised when the young ladies race out to meet him. John had better be appreciative to the lengths he’s going for him. Both girls smile at him, well one does and the other is trying to but it looks very awkward. 

“You want us to date John?” 

“Only one of you.” 

The girls stare at him, Bruce takes out a notebook, “There will be interview first.” Both girls look at him then back at each other. 

“What kind of interviews?”

Deciding to be kind, he offers them examples. “Are you proficient in martial arts, if so what kinds? Have you ever been involved in a kidnapping situation, how did you handle this and was the victim unharmed? Are you competent in first aid? Could you take on a superhuman and still care for your charge?” Bruce smiles what he is hopes is kindly at them, “Just standard questions.” 

Raven and Starfire smile, they would try to escape but this is Batman and Dick has told them all the horror stories from growing up under Batman’s care. 

“I’ll interview first.” Raven offers to make sure this is over quickly.  
…………

Saito is pulled from his writing to see a repost of a message from Cyborg. “Disapproving batman, getting dates for John, the drama never ends, be seeing us in metropolis, teen titan ladies a go!!” Saito frowns; he does not like this new development. 

“What’s wrong mate?” Eames asks, looking up from the Travelocity page he was searching. 

“You are not going to like this.” Saito warns as he forewords the message to Eames. 

Eames just raises an eyebrow; there is this pause were Eames turns bright red and his lips curl in a snarl. It last for about a minute before Eames yells, “That Bloody Git!!”

Yusuf reads the message Eames is screeching about before he pulls back and scoots away from Eames.  
“What makes that bloody wanker think even he can decided for John, that git knows we’re on the pull. He bloody knows it and he wants to piss on everything, init a bloody surprise why John and me and are leaving this place!” Eames yells again and goes into his room, he needs to calm down and think, before he does something stupid. 

Saito watches him go, looks back at his phone and sighs, “At least those anger management classes he takes with Cobb are finally working.” 

Yusuf nods, “What are you writing mate?”

“ A novel.”Saito answers. “but this new development is interesting.” 

Yusuf only nods, Saito has issues.  
……….

John is staring at Clark as he types on his computer. James is taking a nap on the sofa next to him, he looks at James, who in human form is a drooler. James is attractive, but he’s also very innocent and a bat. John sighs; he is not developing a type, at all. 

John does like this sofa, it’s not as soft and comfortable as the one in his apartment, but it’s nice. He can hear the clicking of the keys on the computer; he thought being in the bunker with Bane was boring. He returns to staring at Clark as he writes up some article for his deadline. 

“So, um,…how are you dealing with all of this?” Clark asks, actually curious. 

“Which part, the Bane and Eames one, the part about James or the entire set of issues that comes with the Bruce part “ 

“The Bane and Eames one.” Clark asks, he’s had run ins with Bane before and he has heard about Eames, he does want to give John had least some outlet. 

John sighs, “Well it’s terrifying, both have been stalking for me months, and I mean hidden camera in the apartment for both audio and video. Memorizing my routine, and then deciding to try and kidnap me, actually kidnap me and almost kidnap me. I’m becoming impartial to it. It’s like a Monday, you know it’s going to happen but you really don’t want it to, but you feel better after it’s over.” Clark stares at him, “It’s weird, Bane has saved me from Eames and Eames has saved me from Bane. They have this idea of the kind of relationship they’re supposed to have with me; I have no idea where their ideas came from. This won’t end well, I can feel it.”

Clark nods, “You’re safe here in metropolis.” 

John nods, “Would it be okay if I slept on the couch for a bit. Sometimes it’s hard to sleep at night.” 

Clark assures him that would be fine, he feels guilty for thinking badly of John, he’s the victim in this situation.  
…….

Barsad had signed on to Facebook, under a false name and identity, after the mini golf incident. So when he was alerted to the new message he received his eyes widened and he was in disbelief. How was he supposed to explain this to Bane? 

Does he even want to, he could send in another to inform Bane and claim he was indisposed. Barsad stares at the phone, this is another surprise. John is obviously bad luck. Batman is getting involved with this as well, choosing a date for John. This is Bruce’s way of harming Bane emotionally. Barsad sighs, decided that he will inform his scout about this and make sure it doesn’t happen. 

Though this could be a trap, send in an emotional Bane to a location where superman is waiting, while Bruce moves John to an undisclosed location. Barsad narrows his eyes, he hates surprises, when John is returned to Bane, Barsad will brainwash John. Make him obedient to Bane, and less of a trouble maker. 

Barsad gathers his strengths and decides that he must find the correct way to inform Bane of this new surprise.  
………

It’s hours later before Bruce puts away his notebook, and nods at Starfire. 

“Tomorrow, 8:30 pm, wear something nice and I will pick you up for your date with John.” 

“You’ll pick her up.” Raven clarifies. 

“I will be accompanying John and Starfire, as chaperon of course.” Bruce nods and puts his notebook back in his utility belt and leaves, he needs to prepare for the date and check in on John. 

“Okay.” Starfire agrees as Batman walks away from them.

Raven stares, she’s socially inept but even she knows this is not normal.  
………..

Batman dials from Clark from his disguised Batmobile, just to check in. After the third ring Clark's answers, with a polite greeting that Bruce completely ignores. 

“John and James?” Batman asks. 

“Both are asleep on the couch, it’s been rather peaceful with them here.” Clark adds, unknowing to the eye twitch that Bruce has developed. Because John is never well-behaved with him ever, so what makes Clark so special that James actually behaves. 

“Has John started sleep talking?” 

Clark looks at John who is fast asleep, he snores on occasion but no words while James is mumbling something. “No, no sleep talking.”

“I’ll be there soon, feed John and James some snack, they both get irritated when hungry.” 

“So, hangry then?” Clark jokes. 

He can sense the irritation from Bruce, but keeps his positive attitude because he has manners. Bruce only answer is to hang up.  
………..

Eames knows when Arthur falls asleep, he paces for a bit because he doesn’t want Arthur to see him like this, not after what he had witnessed with Bane. Arthur will never be afraid of him, so he needs to calm down and think. 

Once he is calm enough he prepares and go into his planned dream with Arthur. 

Once he does get Arthur into his dream, a nice hotel suite with open floor plan, spacious and has natural lighting. He’s very surprised to see that there is someone else already there. Someone who is not Arthur, this person appears to be a very unruly sort of character, whose clearly waiting for him. 

“You must be Eames.” the voice sounds so much like him, its irritating. Was there another clone and who the bloody hell do they think they are, no one is keeping him from his Arthur. 

“I don’t know your name.” Eames answers, as he paces sizing his opponent up as he does. 

James only nods, “My name is James, I am here because John deserves some undisturbed sleep.” 

Eames narrows his eyes, he doesn’t like the gits demeanor, he’s to calm. Eames has a reputation, and this James obviously is unaware of it. 

“You don’t get to tell me when I can and can’t see my Arthur.” Eames snaps back as he paces a little faster. 

James looks at the suite and frowns, he doubts Eames intended to bring John here to sleep. Poor John, so many want to take advantage of him. 

“Hey, did you hear me?!” Eames bellows. 

James looks at Eames he is unimpressed, “I did, and I am choosing that you and Bane will not bother John.” 

Eames snarls, “What do you plan to do about it?” 

James raises one hand, “you can never enter his dreams again.” 

Eames is prepared to attack when he feels this tingling, it’s like being shocked. He closes his eyes for a second, when he opens then he is in his bedroom. Eames shakes it off and tries to drift into sleep and pull Arthur with him but there is nothing. He can’t even feel him, Eames always felt him when he was sleep. 

Eames knows he looks like a madman right now; he’s tired of everyone getting into his business.


End file.
